Un fin de semana muy largo
by THGshippsfanEspaol
Summary: Cuando finalmente la escuela CRUEL, lleva a sus alumnos a acampar por un fin de semana, Minho, Thomas, Teresa, Brenda, Newt y Alby se pierden en el bosque, pero ese no es el único problema de Thomas, debe elegir entre su mejor amiga Teresa y el apuesto y encantador Minho, las grandes preguntas son: ¿A quien escogerá Thomas?, ¿volverán al campamento con vida antes del domingo?.
1. Viernes

**Okey se que no eh terminado mi Historia anterior, pero la verdad, ya tenia mucho que quería hacer un Fanfic de Minho y Thomas, son mi OTP de The Maze Runner, amo esa saga de libros aunque apenas vaya a empezar la cura mortal, lo se, soy muy lento leyendo, y no pude evitarlo, otra cosilla, la ropa, ya saben imagínensela ustedes, no soy un diseñador de modas, algunos lugares y cosas también se las dejare a cargo de su imaginacion, sin mas que decir espero que disfruten esta historia UvU**

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Thomas<strong>

-¡No puedo creer que nos llevaran a acampar!- exclamo Newt sentado en el asiento atrás de nosotros, -pues créelo, es como un milagro, aunque solo sera por un fin de semana- dijo Minho lanzandome una sonrisa.

-Algo es mejor que nada, ademas no puedo creer que sea un campamento mixto- exclamo Teresa, estaba sentada en los asientos del lado izquierdo, justamente a un lado de mi y de Minho, su melena de pelo lacio negro caía sobre su hombro derecho.

-Lo se normalmente nuestra escuela CRUEL, no hace viajes para los alumnos- dijo Brenda sentada al lado de Teresa, Brenda tenia el pelo ondulado, castaño, un color de castaño miel.

-Que lastima que Chuck, no pudo venir con nosotros- dije recordando que Chuck es un grado mas pequeño que nosotros, el esta apenas en segundo de preparatoria y nosotros estamos en el tercer año de preparatoria, Chuck fue de los primeros amigos que tuve al llegar a esta escuela, siempre lo eh valorado mucho.

-Siempre pensando en Chuck- dijo Minho cruzándose de brazos, -aaaaw alguien esta celoso- dijo Newt riéndose.

-Tranquilo Minho, estoy segura que Thomas no te cambiaría por nadie, tu sabes que su corazón te pertenece a ti- dijo Brenda sonriendo, -okey paren los tres no creo que a Thomas, le gusten ese tipo de bromas- dijo Teresa, lanzandoles una mirada fulminante a Brenda y a Newt.

La verdad, siendo honesto, si estoy enamorado de Minho, hay tantas cosas que me atraen de el, lo que me vuelve loco es su actitud, es divertido, hace muchas bromas pesadas, pero sabe cuando detenerse, me encanta que se sienta como un chico malo, pero en realidad es un chico amable, segundo su físico, es el capitán del equipo de atletismo, esta en muy buena forma, tiene músculos, me enloquece y por ultimo pero igual de importante, es super simpático y amable.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos dentro de este autobús, ya me duele el trasero- dijo Alby recargando su brazo en los hombros de Newt, me gusta la pareja que forman Newt y Alby, es como ver a dos mundos distintos, Alby es moreno, tiene el pelo demasiado corto y negro, sus ojos son color cafés oscuro, en cambio Newt es de piel blanca, su pelo es rubio y largo, casi le llega a los hombros, sus ojos son color azules.

Newt suertudo, el y Alby ya son novios desde hace mucho tiempo, ojala Minho sintiera lo mismo por mi, pensé mirando a Minho, que le contestaba a Alby, -acabamos de entrar, ni siquiera llevamos 20 minutos sentados- decía Minho.

Nuestro acompañante el maestro de educación física, Jorge se subió al autobús, -okey, cayense todos mocosos, tomare lista- dijo Jorge mientras miraba la hoja llena de nombres, empezó diciendo nombres de compañeros que no conozco del salón B y los otros nombres de mi salón, después dijo mi nombre y los nombres de mis amigos, todos dijimos presentes.

-Muy bien están todos, chicos hagan parejas, así si su pareja se pierde, sera mas fácil saber quienes faltan- dijo Jorge alzando la vista a todos nosotros.

-Se mi pareja Thomas- dijeron Minho y Teresa al unisono, me quede perplejo Minho, me pidió que yo fuera su pareja YO, obviamente lo iba a elegir a el, pero Teresa también me pidió que fuera su pareja.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero Thomas obviamente me escogerá a mi- dijo Minho poniendo su brazo en mis hombros y acercándome a el.

-Quisieras aspirante a artista Coreano, Thomas me escogerá a mi, soy su mejor amiga desde la infancia, lo conozco mejor de lo que tu crees conocerlo- dijo Teresa frunciendo el ceño.

-Y yo soy su mejor amigo hombre, obviamente, escogerá a su mejor amigo hombre, ¿verdad Thomas?- dijo Minho volteandome a ver, -si Thomas ¿a quien vas a escoger?- pregunto Teresa, no sabia que hacer, si escogía a uno de los dos, el otro se iba a enojar conmigo y yo no quiero que pase eso.

-Yo escojo a...Brenda- dije sin pensarlo.

-¿QUE?- dijeron Minho y Teresa, otra vez al unisono, -si, ¿que?- dijo Brenda confundida, -Brenda, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- le pregunte mirándola.

-Mmmmm no lo se, la verdad, preferiria que estuvieras con Minho- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, -esta bien, me pondré con Minho- dije desesperado.

-¡Siii!- exclamaron Brenda y Newt, -yo me pondré con Teresa- dijo Brenda, -ni lo creas Brenda, ARIS, SE MI PAREJA- grito Teresa, -No yo ya estoy con Rachel- se escucho el grito de Aris desde la otra punta del autobus.

-Esta bien seré tu pareja Brenda- dijo Teresa cruzándose de brazos, -ves de ti dije que Thomas me escogería, hiciste la elección correcta Tommy- dijo Minho guiñándome un ojo, me derrite por dentro cuando me llama Tommy y me cierra el ojo, me quede bobeando admirando su cara, Minho era un chico Coreano, que su familia se mudo a este país.

El autobús se encendió y partió de la escuela, todos estábamos super emocionados, era la primera vez que nuestra escuela CRUEL, organizaba algo divertido para nosotros sus alumnos, siempre nos mataban con tantos exámenes, tareas, proyectos, pero esta vez finalmente, nos recomenzaban con un viaje al aire libre.

-Chicos hey hay que dormir los 4 en una sola tienda de acampar- dijo Newt, -no, no gracias, preferiría dormir en la cueva de un oso, antes que dormir con ustedes y sus gemidos de orgasmos- dijo Minho.

-Para tu información nosotros no planeamos hacer nada de eso, es decir sera como una pijamada de chicos- dijo Newt sonrojado, -si, quisiéramos tener noches de diversión, ni siquiera los hubiéramos invitado a dormir en nuestra tienda de acampar- dijo Alby frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, pero no quiero escuchar, en medio de la noche "aaah, Alby, mas rápido, por favor, mas rápido, no te detengas"- dijo Minho riéndose.

Newt se puso mas sonrojado y se tapo la cara con las manos, -si los escuchamos así a media noche, tu y yo podríamos dormir en la misma tienda- me susurro Minho en el oído, me gusta para donde apunta todo esto...

Mientras el viaje transcurría se hacia de noche y me daba mucho sueño, -Thomas si quieres puedes recargarte en mi hombro, las cabeceras de los asientos están muy incomodas- me dijo Minho.

-Claro, gracias- dije conteniendo toda mi felicidad y emoción, levemente recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, podía sentir su piel desnuda, ya que Minho tenia puesta una camisa sin mangas, dejando ver sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, cerré mis ojos y antes de caer en el sueño profundo, pude sentir como Minho recargaba su cabeza en la mía, eso debió haber sido como un beso indirecto.

**Punto de Vista de Newt**

-Míralos, son tal para cual, espero y las cosas salgan bien entre ellos dos - dije mirando a Minho y a Thomas acurrucados juntos, Thomas es tan obvio, es tan obvio que le gusta Minho y por como conozco a Minho y como es, se que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Como salieron con nosotros dos?- me dijo Alby sonriendo y tomando mi mano, recuerdo el día que lo conocí, fue mi tercer día en la escuela CRUEL, no hablaba con nadie, el tampoco lo hacia, en el recreo, mientras estaba comiendo en una mesa vacía, el llego y comenzamos a hablar, comenzaron a pasar los días y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Todavía recuerdas el día en que nos hicimos novios?- le dije acercadome a Alby, como olvidarlo, recuerdo que fue cuando conocí a Minho, Alby se puso celoso, porque creyó que yo y Minho teníamos algo, recuerdo que me beso en frente de Minho y me dijo que si quería ser su novio, yo ya me sentia atraído por Alby desde hace mucho tiempo, así que le dije que si, nos volvimos a besar y después nos besuqueamos como una hora en frente de Minho, hasta que el nos grito "consiganse un cuarto".

-Claro, como olvidarlo, sabes es curiosos Minho le hizo igualito a como tu le haces cuando tenemos nuestras noches de diversión- dijo Alby sonriendo, me sonroje, que vergüenza, que tu amigo imite tus gemidos de orgasmo jugando y que tu novio te diga que le salieron igualitos definitivamente no tiene precio.

-Cállate- dije soltando una leve risa, -hablando de eso, porque no aprovechamos para tener un poco de diversión ahora, no podremos tenerla todo el fin de semana- me dijo Alby moviendo su mano en mi muslo, -Alby, no, hay mucha gente- dije con vergüenza, -todos están dormidos, nadie lo sabrá- me susurro Alby en el oído.

-Mmmm, aquí no, vayamos al baño- le dije levantándome del asiento, si nuestro autobús tiene un baño y no creo que nadie lo este utilizando en estos momentos, -ese es mi travieso Newt- dijo Alby siguiéndome mientras pasábamos por las filas de los asientos donde estaban ya dormidos todos nuestros compañeros.

Abrí la puerta del pequeño cuarto, - los mas jóvenes van primero- me dijo Alby extendiendo su mano, solo me reí un poco, entre al baño, -los chicos rubios son los que se divierten mas- le dije sonriendo y acto seguido lo jale de la camisa, hacia dentro del pequeño baño, para comenzar nuestra noche de diversión.

**Punto de vista de Brenda**

No podía dormir, después de escuchar la hermosa conversación de Newt y Alby, con sus noches de diversión se me fue el sueño, quería hablar con Teresa para distraerme, pero ella estaba muy dormida, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar por la ventana, el paisaje de arboles, pinos y laderas oscurecidos por la noche, la luna llena se extendía en el cielo, recuerdo que como muchas protagonistas de mi libros favoritos, yo intente leer bajo la luz de la luna, pero no se veía ni un comino.

Este fin de semana va a ser genial, voy a estar todo un fin de semana con mis amigos, fuera de las preocupaciones, sin mis padres ni familia que me moleste, solo yo, mis amigos y el bosque, siempre eh querido ir a acampar, azar malvaviscos en una fogata mientras cuentan historias de terror, cerré los ojos para dormirme, pero no pude, después se me ocurrió una idea, por pura diversión iré al baño, para interrumpir la noche de diversión que estén teniendo Newt y Alby.

Me levante de mi asiento y sigilosamente llegue hasta el baño, puse mi oreja en la puerta y pude escuchar los "aaaa Alby, mas por favor, no pares, mas rápido", intente contener la risa lo mas que pude, Alby tenia razón, Minho imito a Newt igualito, intente abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro, di unos toques, y pude escuchar a Newt intentado decir "ocupado" entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Newt, se que estas ahí adentro con Alby- dije sonriendo, otra vez la voz de Newt se escucho "Brenda vete, por favor" entre mas gemidos y jadeos, -chicos necesito usar el baño, por favor- dije fingiendo.

-Brenda ahorita salimos, pero por favor no le digas a nadie- esta vez fue la voz de Alby, -sabia que estaban los dos allí adentro- dije triunfante, -solo déjanos solo unos minutos- dijeron Alby y Newt al mismo tiempo, me senté en el asiento del lado derecho, el baño estaba de la parte izquierda del autobús, después de unos 30 minutos, escuche que Newt gemía mas, me daba tanta risa, un minuto después todo quedo en silencio y vi como Newt (todo despeinado, sudando y con la camisa mal puesta) abría la puerta del baño, seguido de Alby.

-Aquí no dan privacidad- dijo Newt sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño, yo solo solté una pequeña risa y me metí al baño.

**Punto de Vista de Minho**

Cuando desperté, todavía estaba un poco oscuro el horizonte, el sol se esforzaba por salir, aveces me pregunto como los chóferes de los autobuses aguantan tantas horas sin dormir, Thomas todavía estaba recargado en mi hombro izquierdo, dormido se veía tan lindo, tan pequeño, tan inocente, eh estado tan locamente enamorado de el desde que se unió al equipo de atletismo, ese pequeño chico de estatura media alta, me llamo tanto la atención.

Recuerdo que como soy el capitán del equipo, el siempre acataba mis ordenes como un buen perro fiel, siempre que le decía que había entrenamientos, iba conmigo y después nos íbamos a casa de cualquiera de los dos a ver películas "como amigos", me pongo tan celoso cuando lo veo junto a Chuck, al principio pensé que tal vez Thomas sintiera algo por el, pero son solo amigos, después llego la princesita Teresa, simplemente no la soporto eh visto como le coquetea a Thomas en clases.

Si tuviera el valor para besar a Thomas en la boca en frente de ella, para que vea que Thomas es mio, eh estado tan cerca de hacerlo, en serio tan cerca, lo único que me detiene es que Thomas, no sienta lo mismo por mi, pero que rayos estoy diciendo, quien no quisiera a un chico Coreano, musculoso y extremadamente guapo como yo, debo de dejar de ser tan molesto.

Le di un beso en la cabeza a Thomas sin que se diera cuenta, después mire con odio a Teresa dormida, si cree que puede quitarme a Thomas de mis manos esta muy equivocada, se metió con el chico equivocado, lo bueno es que Brenda esta de mi lado, al parecer le gusta verme a mi y a Thomas juntos, igual Newt y Alby, todos mis amigos están de mi lado, a excepción de la perra de Teresa.

**Punto de Vista de Teresa**

-Hey princesita, mira esto- dijo Minho tomando a Thomas de la cara y dándole un beso en la boca, me quede perpleja, Minho, maldito, maldito Coreano, desde pequeña eh estado enamorada de Thomas y me eh esforzado tanto, por que el se fije en mi, ahora con ese tonto beso se fijara solo en Minho, enojada me abalance en Minho, el me dio un muy duro golpe en la nariz y después todo se hizo oscuridad.

Desperté sobresaltada respirando agitadamente, una gota de sudor me corría por mi frente, con la manga de mi suéter, la seque y mire a mi alrededor, seguía en el autobús, Brenda estaba aun dormida recargada en la ventana, Thomas y Minho estaban acurrucados juntos, todos aun estaban dormidos, entonces todo solo había sido un sueño, que bueno, por un segundo pensé que de verdad Minho había besado a Thomas y me había noqueado.

Este fin de semana voy a cuidar muy bien a Thomas, me asegurare de que no este tan cerca de Minho, me lo prometo a mi misma, haré lo que tenga que hacer, no importa si me tengo que vestir como hombro o algo peor, Thomas tiene que quererme, me eh esforzado muy duro todo este tiempo para ser correspondida por el, solo espero y no me pierda en el bosque con esos dos, dije mirando a Minho y a Thomas.

Definitivamente este va a ser un fin de semana muy largo.


	2. Sabado Mañana

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me disculpo, enserio les pido mucho, demasiado perdón, por hacerlos esperar tanto, se que me tarde una eternidad y los hice sufrir, pero en fin aquí esta el capitulo 2, disfrute y si les gusta dejen reviews por favor UvU**

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas POV<strong>

Justo cuando abrí los ojos note que el autobús ya había parado, Minho descansaba su cabeza en la mía, esto debe ser un beso indirecto o alguna cosa de amor, Minho, quisiera poder entrelazar mis dedos entre los suyos, pero, ¿que rayos pensaría el?, tal vez todas sus cosas románticas y eso, son solo bromas que el me hace para que al momento de expresarle mi amor el se burle de mi, tengo tanto miedo de que eso pase, volví a cerrar mis ojos, mientras que todos mis compañeros hacían una fila para bajar del autobús, mis amigos comenzaron a despertar tambien.

-Haber, haber mocosos, ¿todos están con sus parejas verdad?, entonces bajen ordenadamente del camión y esperen a que les entreguemos sus maletas y equipaje, así que por favor sean pacientes, no empujen y por el amor de Dios no hagan nada estúpido, estamos al intemperie, fuera de la civilización, ni crean que hay señal aquí, así que si querían llamar a sus mamis ya es muy tarde- dijo Jorge bajándose primero del autobús.

-Ya necesito un poco de aire fresco- dijo Newt estirándose, -Debemos esperar a que todos pasen, se esta haciendo un caos- dijo Alby.

Y era verdad todos querían salir ya de ese tonto autobús, eran muchos chicos y chicas, así que nosotros nos esperamos hasta que todos salieron.

-Hey Tommy, si tenemos que compartir camas, ni creas que te vas con teresa, la compartirás conmigo- dijo Minho guiñándome el ojo, pude sentir mariposas en mi estomago, es decir yo y Minho compartir camas JUNTOS, por supuesto, ni aunque Teresa amenazara con matarme dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

-Por supuesto Minho- dije sonriendo nervioso, no solo quiero dormir con Minho, quiero perder mi virginidad con el, la primera noche que tuviéramos juntos aprovecharía, siendo honesto, soy un pequeño pervertido.

Una vez que bajaron todos, mis amigos y yo bajamos también, el profesor Jorge tenia un caos con eso de repartir equipaje, -Haber chicos presten atención por favor- dijo la directora de la escuela CRUEL Ava Paige, -ya sabemos que estaban desesperados por llegar, por salir del autobús y todo eso, pero por favor compórtense, esta puede ser la primera y ultima vez que la escuela CRUEL organiza una salida igual para ustedes, todo depende de ustedes mis queridos chicos, ahora, ya se también que por ahí se corría un rumor que habría cabañas o algo por el estilo, que no se de donde sacaron esa idea ya que estamos en el bosque, dije que iríamos a acampar al bosque no que iríamos a un campamento, bueno de aquí en adelante pueden hacer lo que quieran, solo tengan cuidado, no se metan al bosque y muy importante el autobús vendrá por nosotros el domingo a las 12 A.M así que, nos veremos aqui a las 10 A.M el domingo, cualquiera que este fuera del grupo tal vez no logremos darnos cuenta y lo dejemos aquí, bueno sin mas que decir diviértanse- dijo la directora Ava Paige.

Todos comenzaron a dividirse y a explorar el bosque, una vez que nos dieron nuestro equipaje, decidimos ponernos a ver donde podíamos poner las tiendas de acampar, -Tiene que ser un lugar con mucha sombra, no estoy de humor para soportar los rayos del sol con este calor- dijo Teresa haciéndose un chongo (por si no saben así le digo a las bolitas de pelo que parecen micrófonos que se hacen las chicas).

-La princesita tiene razón- dijo Minho secándose el sudor con su camisa, dejando ver una parte de su buen abdomen, con todo este calor y su cuerpo me dan tantas ganas de dejar de ser virgen por culpa de Minho, -Es mas me dan ganas de andar sin camisa- dijo Minho guiñándome el ojo.

-SI, SI VAMOS QUITATELA- grite en mi mente, -Ni se te ocurra, artista coreano wanna be- dijo Teresa enojada, -No puedes detenerme pricesa- dijo Minho tirando de su camisa.

-Chicos miren ahí hay un arroyo- dijo Newt señalando al frente, -Perfecto razón para quitarme la camisa- dijo Minho acto seguido se quito la camisa y comenzó a correr dirección al arroyo, -Si hay que meternos- dijo Newt jalando a Alby.

-Em no creo que sea una buena idea, no empaque ropa para nadar- dije y era cierto no había empacado ropa para nadar es decir íbamos a ir al bosque, -Vamos, porque Vamos!- dijo Brenda jalandome a mi y a Teresa del brazo.

Casi me estampo con varios pinos en el camino por culpa de Brenda, -Brenda te voy a matar, mas de una vez me cortaron esas ramas de los pinos- dijo Teresa sacándose una hoja del chongo, -Lo siento, son unas tortugas ustedes dos- dijo Brenda y acto seguido se lanzo al arroyo.

Minho, Newt , Alby y ahora Brenda se estaban bañando en el arroyo, -¿porque no te metes?- me pregunto Teresa, -Es que no tengo ropa para nadar- dije apenado, -Te entiendo, yo tampoco me imagine que habría un arroyo- dijo Teresa sentando ce a la orilla y metiendo sus pies al agua.

-Siéntate también- dijo Haciendo una seña de que me acercara, Me senté a un lado de ella como me dijo, a la distancia pude notar que Minho no nos quitaba los ojos de encima, aaaaw es tan tierno cuando es celoso.

-Thomas, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Teresa mirando su reflejo en el agua, -Si, ¿que ocurre?- le respondí, -Ya sabes que Minho es muy bromista en todo, pero ¿no crees que, no se, estas bromas de "estar enamorado de ti" están dejando de ser bromas?- dijo Teresa volteando su mirada a mi.

-No creo, ya sabes como es Minho Teresa- dije encogiéndome de hombros, -Es que eh podido sentirlo, que mas aya de las bromas Minho de verdad siente algo por ti- dijo Teresa sin perder su mirada de mi, -wow- dije esperando dentro de mi que eso fuera cierto, -Ahora te preguntare algo mas- dijo inclinando se cabeza.

-¿Tu...- dio un largo suspiro y... -Thomas ven métete el agua esta deliciosa- dijo un salvaje y sexy Minho sin camisa acercándose a nosotros, -Uggh- dijo Teresa frunciendo el ceño, -Uggh para ti también princesa o debo decir dragón, ¡no os preocupéis damisela Thomas, vuestro caballero a venido a rescatarlo!- dijo Minho saliendo del agua, para cargarme como una princesa.

-¡SUELTAME!- grite intentadome safar, aunque mee gustaba que Minho me cargara así, podía sentir su cuerpo bien esculturado, sus pectorales firmes, -Ahora la llevare con las sirenas mágicas Newt -Tritón por favor- grito Newt a la distancia, -y Brenda para que le curen sus heridas que esa horrenda dragona le hizo- dijo Minho saltando al agua, me aferre a el como pude.

Tenian razón el agua estaba deliciosa ni tan fría ni tan caliente, rápidamente ambos salimos a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire, -Minho maldito coreano- grito Teresa enojada desde la orilla.

-¡Mision cumplida!- exclamo Minho sonriendo, -Hey vengan chicos, métete Teresa- dijo Brenda agitando su mano, -Mejor en otro momento, iré a ver donde poner las tiendas de acampar- dijo Teresa alejándose, ¿que me habrá querido decir?.

Después de unas horas nos salimos del arroyo, ya que bajo el sol, justo por el atardecer y comenzó a hacer frió, los demás comenzaron a sacar ropa seca de sus maletas y como yo no traía mucha ropa, me tuve que dejar la que moje, bueno mas bien la que moje por culpa de Minho, -ACHU- destornude, sorbiendo los hilos de moco, -Thomas no tu hubieras metido al arroyo- dijo Newt riendo.

-Yo no quería alguien me obligo- dije volteando a ver a Minho, -es que me hacías falta Thomas, no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo Minho dramáticamente, pero obviamente bromeando, -Por Dios, ya cásense- dijeron Alby y Brenda al unisono.

-Chicos, encontré un buen lugar por aquí- pudimos escuchar la voz de Teresa lejos, todos tomamos nuestras maletas a excepción de la de Teresa ya que ella la había dejado ahi, -Alguien se la va a tener que llevar- dijo Minho, -yo lo hago- dije ofreciéndome, -ni lo creas- dijo Minho sonriendo con picardia, -¿Por que no?- proteste, -Porque no mereces la cargar con las cosas de esa andrajosa- dijo Minho cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya cálmate muchacho yo la llevare- dijo Brenda tomando la maleta de Teresa, -¿Por donde es?- grito Alby, -Por aquí sigan mi voz- grito Teresa, -me ofrezco a enfadarla así sera mas fácil encontrarla- dijo Minho con la misma sonrisa de picardia, -te encanta molestarla verdad?- dijo Newt sonriendo, -Me fascina- dijo Minho riendo.

Y si con tanta discusión entre Teresa y Minho logramos llegar, el lugar donde Teresa fue en una colina y lo mas alto, se podía apreciar todo el bosque y el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer con sus nubes purpuras, -Wow, es hermoso- exclame contemplándolo.

-Debo admitirlo princesa, para ser tu, tienes buenos gustos- dijo Minho, -callate Minho- dijo Teresa indignada, -Hey hay que ver juntos el atardecer- dijo Brenda sentándose en el Piso, todos hicimos lo mismo y vimos como el sol se iba lentamente y llegaba la noche, Alby y Newt abrazados besuqueándose, Yo sentado a un lado de Minho y teniendo al otro lado a Teresa.

En un momento del atardecer pude sentir que la mano de Teresa rozo mi mano pero rápido la movió, Teresa, ¿acaso ella esta enamorada de mi?, tendría sentido porque se lleva tan mal con Minho.

Minho soltó un gran "bostezo" estirando sus brazos a cielo y al momento de bajarlos puso su brazo derecho (porque estaba sentado de mi lado derecho) en mis hombros acercándome mas a el, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y el recargo la suya en mi cabeza, esto es todo lo que necesito yo y el juntos, JUNTOS, viendo el atardecer, este momento lo guardare para siempre por todos los días de mi vida.

Ya que llego la noche comenzamos a poner las tiendas de acampar y decidimos que dormiríamos en parejas, Alby y Newt obviamente en una, Brenda y Teresa en otra, osea dejándome a mi solo con Minho, perfecto, PERFECTO, pensé, después de varias horas de frustración y estres logramos armarlas, -Ni crean que se van a dormir ahorita- dijo Brenda sonriendo.

-Concuerdo con ella todavía falta, hacer una fogata, azar malvaviscos y contar historias de terror- dije Minho sonriendo, -Yo ya estoy cansado y quiero dormir- dijo Alby, -Por favor Alby- dijo Newt con sus ojos de perrito regañado, -e-esta bien pero cuando lleguemos a casa te las cobrare- dijo Alby sonrojado, -Yo iré a buscar un poco de leña- dijo Teresa.

-Yo igual- dijo Alby acompañando a Teresa, -Yo iré por rocas y ramas para ensartar los malvaviscos- dijo Brenda, -te acompaño- dijo Newt sonriendo, dejándonos a Minho y ami solitos...

**Punto de Vista de Minho**

Es ahora o nunca finalmente tiempo a solas con Thomas, este es el momento, tengo que decirle que lo amo, antes de que esa tonta de Teresa vuelva otra vez, -Bueno estamos solo Tommy- dije susurrando en el oído de Thomas, -Minho no hagas eso me sacaste un buen escalofrió- dijo Thomas volteándose a verme, -Sabes ahora que estamos solos puedo decirte algo que e sentido últimamente- dije decidido.

-¿Que es Minho?- dijo Thomas curioso, -es que desde que te conocí, mi vida a sido tan diferente y tu eres alguien muy especial para mi, muy especial- dije acercándome a Thomas, -Tu también eres muy especial para mi Minho- dijo Thomas sonrojado, -Y veras, yo...yo...yo- dije nervioso.

-!PERO SI QUE ES ESTO¡, YO SIEMPRE LO DIJE Y SUPE EL THOMINHO ES REAL!- grito Brenda, Rápidamente Thomas se separo, maldición, tan cerca estaba, -Aaaaaaw, ¿los viste?- dijo Newt riendo, -¿Los escuchaste?, Dios, Thomas yo... yo... yo...- dije Brenda emocionada, -Espera a que todo el mundo lo sepa- dijo Newt.

-Chicos basta, nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Thomas sonrojado, no se porque lo esconde, no se ni siquiera yo porque lo intento esconder, -¿Porque tantos gritos?, Minho finalmente se murió o ¿que?- dijo Teresa volviendo con leña y detrás de ella Alby con leña también.

-MINHO Y THOMAS SE IBAN A BESAR Y DESPUÉS MINHO IBA A VIOLAR A THOMA Y...- gritaba Brenda emocionada y saltando.

-wow ¿enserio y porque no lo hicieron?- dijo Alby, -porque llegamos nosotros- dijo Newt sonriendo, -Que por cierto también te extrañe- dijo Newt dándole un beso a Alby, primero fue suave, luego fue subiendo de nivel, después ya no solo eran besos también se estaban manoseando, -LES RECUERDO QUE SEGUIMOS AQUÍ- les grito Teresa enojada, Alby y Newt se separaron de golpe.

-Lo lamento, es verdad aquí no- dijo Newt alejándose, -Al menos ahorita no- dijo Alby dándole una nalgada a Newt, -UUUGH, hombres y sus hormonas- dijo Teresa volteando a otro lado, -Te recuerdo que las mujeres también tienen hormonas perra- dije molesto, -Al menos mis hormonas no quieren sexo las 24 horas del día, todos los 365 días del año- dijo Teresa, -wow Teresa tranquila- dijo Thomas, no Thomas no la tranquilices a esa estúpida.

-Todos tenemos hormonas y a todos nos gusta el sexo así que dejen de pelear por favor- dijo Brenda, -como sea, iré a recostarme un rato, hagan lo de la fogata sin mi- dijo Teresa quitándose su chongo, -Con gusto- respondí irritado, esa tonta, solo se enoja porque sabe que le estoy quitando a Thomas, -Bueno no dejemos que esto nos arruine la noche, hay que hacer la fogata- dijo Thomas un poco apenado.

Hicimos un circulo con las rocas que Brenda y Alby trajeron, pusimos la leña en el circulo y con un encendedor que traía logramos prender el fuego, comenzamos a azar los malvaviscos, a Thomas se le derretía todo y lo mejor es que se le quedaba todo pegado en la boca, parecia como si hubiera tenido un poco de diversión (if you know what i mean).

Después contamos algunas historias de terror y Thomas de verdad estaba asustado, tuve que abrazarlo para que se calmara fue perfecto, terminando eso todos nos fuimos a acostar en nuestras respectivas tiendas de acampar, sacamos nuestras bolsas de dormir y las acomodamos en el suelo de las tiendas.

Esta noche podría ser una noche de "diversión" con Thomas, así que decidiré dormir desnudo hoy, -Oye Thomas, ¿no te molesta que duerma desnudo ¿verdad?- le dije sonriendo, -N-n-no Minho, esta bien- dijo sonrojado, vingo!, me quite la camisa, después el pantalón, mis tenis, los calcetines y lo ultimo que me quedaba eran mis boxers.

Podia notar que Thomas no se perdía ni un segundo y que me seguía viendo, -¿Quieres hacerme los honores Thomas?- dije guiñándole un ojo, -¿¡QUE?!, ¿a que te refieres?- dijo Thomas rojo como tomate, -Me refiero a que si me podrías quitar mi boxer- dije acercándome a el.

-P-P-P-P-PERO- dijo Thomas nervioso, -shhh, esta bien, esta bien- dije con voz seductora, Thomas se arrodillo y puso sus manos en el elástico de mis boxers, -puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras Thomas- dije sonriendo, todo esta saliendo a la perfección, pude sentir como Thomas deslizaba el elástico hacia abajo removiendo mi boxer, -lo que te espera esta noche Tommy- dije en mi mente.

-¡REVISIÓN NOCTURNA!- dijeron Alby y Newt abriendo las puertas de la tienda de dormir, Thomas y yo los volteamos a ver, -Oye mira creo que interrumpimos algo- dijo Newt sonriendo, -Si puedo notarlo, ¿que estaban haciendo golosos?- dijo Alby sonriendo también, -AFUERA- grite enojado, Alby y Newt salieron corriendo.

Thomas se paro, -Minho, yo, lo siento, necesito aire fresco- dijo y acto seguido salio de la tienda, rayos, rayos, rayos, todo iba perfecto, no dejare ir a Thomas, decidido me puse los pantalones y tome una sudadera, salí de la tienda y si estaba fría la noche, pude ver a Thomas sentado al borde de la Colina.

-Hola- dije sentándome a su lado, -Hola- me devolvió el saludo, -Thomas lo que hice estuvo mal y lo siento- dije avergonzado, -No Minho yo lo siento, es que, no se siento, siento una atracción que es tan, pero tan, no lo se, tu eres una persona demasiado especial para mi Minho y estoy experimentando tantos deseos y emociones que me hacen querer...- dijo Thomas, pero de repente el piso comenzó a temblar.

-¿Un terremoto?- grite confundido, poco a poco fui perdiendo el equilibrio pues el terremoto era fuerte, Newt, Alby, Brenda y Teresa, salieron de sus tiendas, -Chicos vuelvan adentro- grito Alby, Thomas intento pararse pero por el movimiento del piso y la falta de equilibrio se callo colina abajo perdiéndose entre los arboles, -THOMAS, YO TE SALVARE- grite y decidido salte, no voy a dejar a Thomas solo en esto, dejara de ser solo mi amigo, ahora el sera mi novio.

**Punto de Vista de Teresa**

Cuando el terremoto comenzó lo único que pude pensar fue "Thomas", asustada salí de mi tienda y lo vi sentado al borde de la colina con Minho que eso no puede ser nada bueno, Alby les grito que volvieran a sus tiendas, pude ver como Thomas intentaba pararse pero por la falta de equilibrio se cayo, -THOMAS YO TE SALVARE- grito el idiota de Minho y acto seguido salto también, no puedo dejar que ellos dos solos se pierdan en el bosque, no dejara que ese idiota de Minho me quite a Thomas, solo hay una manera de asegurarme que eso no pase.

Decidida corrí lo mas estable que pude, -Teresa no- pude escuchar el grito de Brenda, pero ya era tarde con el poco impulso que logre tomar salte del borde de la colina hacia el oscuro bosque, Thomas no te dejare solo con Minho, yo misma te recuperare, lo prometo, me dije a mi misma.

**Punto de Vista de Brenda**

-Teresa NO- le grite, pero ya era tarde, ella salto, mis otros tres amigos se van, no porque, me queda sentada afuera de la tienda mientras el terremoto seguía, después de unos minutos seso, -¿Que diablos fue eso?- dijo Newt, -Esta zona no debe de tener terremotos, ¡que rayos!- dijo Alby, rápidamente me pare y corri hacia la orilla de la colina, pero Newt logro tomarme del brazo y detenerme -¿Que rayos crees que haces?- dijo Newt, -iré por ellos- dije intentado safarme.

-Brenda, no, ellos pueden regresar solos- dijo Alby intentando tranquilizarme, -pero y ¿si se pierden?- dije asustada, -mira si para mañana en la mañana no regresan iremos a buscarlos, ¿te parece bien?- dijo Newt, -esta bien- dije decepcionada, -Tenemos que dormir, asi que descansa mañana sera un dia ajetreado- dijo Alby mirando al cielo, -Así es- dije mirando al cielo.

-Al parecer este sera un fin de semana muy largo- dijo Newt mirando la luna llena.

* * *

><p><strong>:0 Ya viene la parte buena, perdón por haberme tomado dos años soy muy flojo escribiendo demasiado, espero y les haya gustado esta parte si les gusto dejen Reviews quiero escuchar sus opiniones UvU por cierto los personajes son de James Dashner junto con Correr o morir yo solo juego con ellos en este Fanfic OK?<strong>


	3. Sábado Tarde

**AAAAAAAW les agradezco enserio los reviews que están dejando, se los agradezco demasiado la verdad y acepto todo tipo de criticas, la verdad, porque sinceramente, no quiero parecer un chico que escribe pousser, amo esta saga, en serio, y no quiero que parezca lo contrario por lo que escribo, y quiero aclarar unos puntos de esta historia con respecto a un Review de un anónimo, por cierto, si quieren dejar un comentario negativo háganlo, esta bien, no soy el tipo de persona de las cuales se pone a pelear por comentarios, pero al menos pienso que es mejor alguien que da su punto de vista educadamente en cara, que alguien escondiéndose en las sombras como anónimo.**

**Bueno primer punto: **

**Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe) osea un universo alterno, así es ALTERNO, intento dejar las personalidades de los personajes a como dice el libro lo mas que puedo, pero entiendan que se supone que los personajes no vivieron, ni tampoco paso todo lo de la saga, en pocas palabras, intento quitar o modificar algunas actitudes o personalidades que tenían los personajes por el ambiente y los hechos del libro.**

**Punto numero dos:**

**-Suspiro- No, no quiero que los lectores vean a Teresa como "una perra, urgida que quiere a Thomas solo para ella", les recuerdooooo esto es un AU y la puse entre Thomas y Minho porque se supone que seria como una de esas historias con sus triángulos amorosos, debo de admitir que no utilice bien las palabras para darle la verdadera forma en que quiero que los lectores la vean, como simplemente una chica, que a estado enamorada de Thomas por mucho tiempo, que le duele y le preocupa que el se sienta atraído por Minho mas que por ella, y que no se rinda sin dar un poco de pelea, se que en el libro ella es demasiado orgullosa como para rebajarse a pelear con Minho, pero hay que ver por todo lo que CRUEL le hizo a ella, y es a lo que me refiero con que esto es un AU, osea que se supone que Teresa no es tan orgullosa porque no vivió todo lo que sucedió en el libro.**

**Punto numero Tres:**

**También**** aclaro que las peleas de Teresa y Minho simplemente pensé que serian una buena ambientación para la cosa del triangulo amoroso y la historia, no las puse para que los lectores vieran a Teresa como una "perra que solo quiere a Thomas para ella" y no, no odio a Teresa, pero tampoco me agrada, simplemente considere que seria una buena idea hacer un AU de un triangulo amoroso entre ella, Thomas y Minho, y claro jugar un poco mas con los otros personajes, de ahora en adelante pensare mejor las palabras que usare para que los lectores no piensen que mi objetivo es poner a Teresa como una "perra que solo quiere a Thomas para ella" y la vean como simplemente una chica que ah estado enamorada de Thomas por un largo tiempo,q**ue le duele y le preocupa que el se sienta atraído por Minho mas que por ella, y que no se rinda sin dar un poco de pelea.****

****Bueno sin mas que decir espero y disfruten la historia****

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de Vista de Thomas<strong>

Al abrir los ojos pude sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, intente pararme pero, mis piernas no respondieron, mire a mi alrededor, -Minho, Teresa, Newt, Alby, Brenda- grite esperando que alguno de mis amigos estuviera cerca, pero no escuche nada, ¿que voy a hacer?, tal vez mis piernas solo están un poco adormiladas por la caída, el sol se esta asomando por el alba.

-Minho- volví a gritar, tal vez el este cerca, después de todo, cuando estaba rodando colina abajo pude escuchar que Minho grito -Thomas yo te salvare-, no debe de estar lejos, al menos eso espero, intente volver a pararme pero no lo conseguí, lo mejor sera empezar a moverme para empezar el día, me arrastre hasta el pino mas cerca que había, un pino de unos 10 metros, de mi estaba como a unos 100 metros (no soy muy bueno calculando distancias, así que si es una distancia demasiado corta o muy larga lamento) me recargue en el tronco del pino recuperando el aliento.

El olor a pino era muy fuerte, pero maravilloso, me relaje inhalando el perfume de los pinos, entonces comencé a sentirme mas cansado y pesado, pero tranquilo, decidí tomar otra siesta antes de empezar el día.

**Punto de vista de Minho**

-Thomas- grite con la esperanza de poder volver a escuchar su voz, -Thomas- volví a gritar, pero no recibí respuesta.

Comencé a correr desesperado -Thomas- no paraba de gritar mientras corría entre los arboles, rayos, rayos, rayos, Tommy puede estar herido y solo, es fuerte y puede cuidarse el solo, pero tal vez, se rompió la pierna o el pulmón, maldita sea tengo que encontrarlo.

-¡Minho!- pude escuchar una voz femenina, me pare en seco, mire a todos lados y pude divisar a Teresa saliendo de entre los arboles.

Maldición, de todas las personas que quería encontrar, llega ella.

-Aggh solo eres tu- dije enfadado, -mira yo tampoco quería encontrarme contigo, pero tenemos que trabajar unidos si queremos salir de aquí y encontrar a Thomas- dijo Teresa acercándose caminando.

Di un resoplido enfadado, no quiero estar con ella, preferiría estar con un oso o alguien mas, pero no con Teresa.

-Bueno tienes razón, pero solo hasta que encontremos a Thomas de ahí en adelante- dije enfadado, en cierta parte tiene razón es mejor intentar llevarse bien al menos ahorita hasta que encontremos a Thomas.

-Bueno es un avance- dijo Teresa mientras comenzaba a caminar, ya había amanecido pero el sol no estaba todavía muy alto sobre el cielo, -¿donde crees que este?- dije siguiéndola.

-No lo se tal vez muy lejos, tal vez muy cerca- dijo Teresa mirando a todas direcciones, -¿crees que este bien?- me pregunto.

-Tommy es un chico fuerte estará bien- dije intentando sonar calmado, pero por dentro obviamente no lo estaba, no sabia donde estaba Thomas, ni si estaba bien.

-Hay algo raro en todo esto- dijo Teresa cruzándose de brazos, -¿A que te refieres?- dije confundido.

-¿No crees que mínimo deberíamos de habernos encontrado con algunos de nuestros compañeros?, o por lo menos verlos de lejos- dijo Teresa, tenia razón no se veía nadie alrededor, ni una sola muestra de campistas, -tal vez nosotros nos alejamos mucho- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así, es demasiado raro, no hay ni siquiera muestras de campistas por ningún lado, algo no esta para nada bien- dijo Teresa.

-Teresa no se si lo estas diciendo de broma o solo quieres asustarme pero no lo lograras- dije enfadado, -No Minho, estoy hablando enserio, algo no esta para nada bien- contesto Teresa.

-Si solo lo haces para asustarme, de una forma u otra, me las pagaras- dije cruzándome de brazos, Teresa soltó un largo suspiro, -piensa lo que quieras, pero yo se que algo no esta bien aquí- dijo Teresa, mientras nos perdíamos entre los arboles.

**Punto de Vista de Brenda**

Logre despertar y convencer a Alby y Newt para salir temprano a buscar Thomas,Teresa y Minho, los tres nos adentramos al bosque, la mañana estaba fría, Alby le había prestado su chamarra a Newt y todavía lo mantenía calentado teniéndolo cerca, se ven tan tiernos, pero me hacen sentir tan mal, porque yo no tengo un novio, bueno igual los chicos me dan igual, simplemente no quiero uno.

-¡Thomas!- no dejábamos de gritar pero nadie respondía, -Minho, Teresa- pero no había respuesta, -¿oigan no traen una chamarra extra para mi?- le pregunte a Alby.

-No lo siento, se la di a Newt- dijo sonriendo, -¿entonces me puedes abrazar?, tan siquiera para no congelarme- dije con toda la inocencia que pude.

-Claro que no- dijo Newt con una cara llena de celos, -si quieres te puedo dar la chamarra, pero a Alby no me lo tocas-.

-Newt te vas a congelar- dijo Alby, -con estar contigo me basta para estar caliente- dijo Newt con un tono coqueto en su voz, -Esta bien dásela- dijo Alby sonriendo.

Newt se quito la sudadera de Alby y me la entrego, me la puse sin pensarlo dos veces, -sabes ahora que lo veo ni Minho, ni Thomas y ni Teresa están por aquí, Alby tengamos un poco de diversión- dijo Newt desabrochando un botón de la camisa de Alby.

-Pues no es mala idea Newt- dijo Alby bajando su mano al trasero de Newt, -em chicos les recuerdo que estoy aquí- dije estupefacta.

-¿Eso es una cueva lo que veo haya?- dijo Newt, -¡Vamos!- dijo Alby y acto seguido jalo a Newt con el hacia la cueva, me quede un buen rato parada observándolos como los dos se metían a la cueva y nada se me paso por la mente, hasta que reaccione, me acerque un poco.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR BRENDA!- grito Newt, me pare en seco, -Esta bien, ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo- dije irritada.

Me aleje unos pocos metros de la cueva, en busca de Thomas, pero nada, cuando sentí que mi pie pateo algo, mire al piso y vi que era un walkie talkie amarillo, lo recogí lentamente y pulse el botón de encendido, unos momentos se escucho un poco de sonidos de estática, pero después, -¿Jorge, Jorge me copias?- escuche que salio del walkie talkie, era la voz de la directora Ava Paige.

-Jorge, si me escuchas, por favor, di algo, los alumnos están en peligro, al parecer hay un caníbal loco suelto que esta raptando a los alumnos, para comérselos, por favor Jorge comunícate, ya e perdido a la mitad de mis estudiantes y no se donde están- dijo la directora Ava Paige.

Canibal...loco...suelto esas tres palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, me quede en shock en verdad estamos en peligro tengo que decirle a Newt y a Alby, comencé a correr asustada, debemos encontrar a Minho, Teresa y a Thomas lo mas rápido posible.

**Punto de Vista de Thomas**

Volví a abrir mis ojos, todo estaba tan calmado, haberme vuelto a dormir fue una maravilla, me sentía como nuevo, intente volver a pararme pero no pude, definitivamente algo le paso a mi pie izquierdo, pues podía sentir todavía un dolor no tan leve pero no tan fuerte, me quede un buen rato quieto contemplando los sonidos de los pájaros.

Aunque a lo lejos pude el sonido de pisadas, se estaban acercando, -Minho- grite, una figura emergió de detrás del pino en el cual estaba recargado, mas alto que yo, fuerte como Minho, pelirrojo, era Gally (bueno les seré honesto pondré al Gally de la película, porque el actor que hizo de Gally se me hizo perfecto y esta guapo, solo digo para que luego no reclamen) -por Dios, ¿que estas haciendo aquí Tommy?- dijo Gally apoyándose en sus rodillas y recuperando su aliento, parece como si hubiera corrido mucho y tenia varias heridas en sus brazos, su camisa estaba ropa hasta el pecho, dejando ver su abdomen, bien formado como el de Minho.

-No me llames Tommy, solo Minho me puede llamar así- dije enfadado, Gally yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, el siempre a sido el típico busca pleitos del salón y me molestaba mucho a mi.

-Ah si, ¿donde esta tu novio coreano?, se me hace raro no verlo pegado a ti- dijo enderezándose, -Para tu información me perdí y esta apunto de llegar, porque me esta buscando- dije enfadado.

-¿Y porque no te levantas, anoche te dio muy duro por detrás, que ya no te puedes caminar?- dijo sonriendo, me sonroje, porque por un rápido segundo me imagine a mi y a Minho teniendo sexo salvaje.

-¡Claro que no!, me caí y creo que me doble el tobillo izquierdo- dije intentando pararme pero mi pie no quiso responder, -bueno sera mejor que te cargue, tenemos que irnos- dijo Gally mirando a todas direcciones.

-Pero, ¿porque?- pregunte confundido, Gally tenia una expresión de una mezcla de temor y preocupación, -¿no te has enterado?, hay un caníbal suelto en este bosque- dijo arrodillándose para estar a mi altura, -¿un caníbal?,¿como lo saben?- dije aun mas confundido, -te contare los detalles primero tenemos que irnos- dijo Gally, acto seguido me cargo con la misma posición que Minho lo hizo como una princesa, -hey, Minho ¿no se pondrá celoso, por tenerte un buen tiempo verdad?- dijo dándome un guiño.

-Cállate Gally- dije sonrojado, Gally no es feo, es tan guapo como Minho, rayos, estoy pensando en el amor cuando mi vida corre peligro, espera, Minho, MINHO, esta buscándome y el caníbal esta suelto, TERESA, NEWT, ALBY, BRENDA, todos mis amigos están buscándome, todos ellos están en peligro, -Mis amigos- dije sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo, ellos saben cuidarse, por ahora concéntrate en nosotros- dijo Gally con la voz mas calmada que jamas le había escuchado, Gally comenzó a correr, ¿como rayos podía correr tanto y con mi peso?, es decir no estoy muy ligero que digamos, esquivaba pinos, al principio creí que me llevaría de regreso al campamento, pero podía ver que en su rostro había una pizca de desubicacion, no sabia donde rayos estábamos, muy listo Gally, eso te pasa por tratar de impresionarme.

**Punto de Vista de Gally**

La verdad no se a donde rayos, lo estoy llevando, quería impresionarlo, mas no pensé a donde rayos lo llevaría, esto era justo lo que quería, estar juntos, desde que Thomas llego a la escuela, no pude quitar mi vista de el, ya se que esta enamorado de Minho y que el sentimiento es reciproco, pero aun así eh soñado con estar junto a el, lo molestaba mucho en la escuela, porque era mi manera de decirle te amo, sin que nadie sospechara, ni siquiera el.

Y ahora lo tengo en mis brazos y ambos estamos huyendo de un maldito caníbal, recuerdo cuando escuche la noticia, aventé todo y me fui corriendo para buscarlo, me preocupe demasiado y gracias a Dios, Thomas esta bien, corrí por muchas horas, yo ya estaba agotado.

Me pare un momento para descansar, Thomas no esta ligero siendo honesto, me senté en el piso y a el lo senté en mi regazo, protesto un poco, pero como no se podía parar no se movió, así me gusta que sea obediente, puedo sentir su trasero entre mi pene, creo que me causara una erección.

-Gally te aprovechas de que tengo el tobillo torsido verdad?- dijo Thomas enfadado, -claro Tommy es divertido- dije sonriendo, -dime como te diste cuenta de lo del caníbal, cambiando de tema- dijo Thomas intentando dejar a un lado nuestra tensión sexual, -bueno, lo que sucedió fue que, cuando todos comenzaron a dispersarse, todo iba normal, pero en la noche, la directora encontró una hoja de un periódico actual y ahí decía todo, el caníbal se hace llamar el penitente, después empezamos a notar que nos hacían falta muchos compañeros nuestros, cuando escuche la noticia, me fui corriendo a buscarte lo mas rápido que pude- dije abrazando a Thomas.

-No era necesario, estaba con Minho y los chicos pero ocurrió un terremoto y después nos perdimos todos- dijo Thomas evitando mi mirada, -Thomas mírame- dije, -Gally, enserio aprecio todo esto, pero...- dijo Thomas sonrojándose.

-Thomas mírame- dije tomando su barbilla con mi mano y haciéndolo voltear hacia mi, nuestras miradas se conectaron, sus lindos ojos marrones reflejaban lo valiente que era, -Thomas, quédate conmigo, Minho no esta aquí pero yo si- dije siendo sincero, es ahora o nunca.

-Gally, no me puedo desenamorar tan rápido y menos de alguien que lo eh estado desde hace 2 años- dijo Thomas cerrando sus ojos, -Pero, aun así, yo te protegeré Tommy, te molestaba todo el tiempo, porque esa era mi forma de decirte que te amo, sin que nadie lo sospechara, y desde que llegaste a la escuela no e podido dejar de desearte Tommy- dije y entrelace mi mano libre con la suya.

-Gally, estamos en peligro, nadie sabe donde esta el caníbal- dijo Thomas preocupado, -no te preocupes, yo te protegeré- dije con voz firme, -yo me puedo cuidar solo Gally- dijo Thomas enfadado, -con ese tobillo no- dije sonriendo, -Touche- dijo Thomas.

-Dame una oportunidad, solo una y si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros, te dejare ir- dije decidido, Thomas no dijo nada, acerque mi rostro al suyo, no hubo repelion ni negación de parte de Thomas.

Y con todas las probabilidades de que el caníbal nos encontrara bese a Thomas, creí que me iba a empujar o algo, pero en vez de eso me correspondió al beso, el se aferro mas a mi cuerpo en un abrazo, mientras nos besábamos, su boca sabia como el olor a pino, algo muy raro, pero me gustaba, era cálida y suave, tampoco evito que mi lengua entrara a su boca, pude sentir como pequeñas descargas eléctricas pasando desde mi boca hasta todo mi cuerpo.

**Punto de Vista de Teresa**

Minho y yo hemos caminado por horas y no hay rastro ni de Thomas ni de nuestros amigos ni de nadie, algo malo esta pasando aquí y no ayuda en nada en que Minho no decidiera creerme, la verdad creo que nunca pasara nada entre Thomas y yo, el quiere a Minho de verdad lo quiere, lo único que puedo hacer es decirle a Minho que se lo dejo y fin, para que intento algo que nunca pasara.

-Minho- dije mirando al piso, -¿que?- me respondió con su tono de enfado, en verdad me odia, -quiero hablar de lo de Thomas- dije pensando bien las palabras que usare, rápidamente se volteo y solo dijo: -el es mio, ¿captas?-, -Minho lo único que quería decirte es que, por favor hagas feliz a Thomas, yo entiendo que entre el y yo nunca pasara nada y lo lamento por todos los insultos que te eh dicho, por pelear por Thomas- dije tragándome todo mi amargo orgullo, Minho soltó un largo suspiro.

-También lo lamento, me daba miedo de que Thomas te eligiera a ti- dijo Minho, -Por Dios Minho, Thomas es demasiado obvio, es mas claro que el agua, te escogería a ti- dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Teresa intento ser modesto no me lo arruines- dijo Minho riendo, -wow lo siento- dije riendo un poco, caminamos varias horas, el sol ya estaba en su punto mayor, hacia un horrible calor, parecía un horno, a lo lejos, pude distinguir dos figuras, creo que eran dos chicos.

-Minho, mira- dije señalando hacia la dirección donde estaban las dos figuras, -son, ¿personas?- dijo Minho confundido, -pueden ser Alby y Newt- dije con un poco de esperanza, -No- dijo Minho.

-Creo que se estan besando, mira bien- dijo Minho, me concentre y pude divisar que una figura estaba besando a la otra, -tienes razón- dije impresionada, -espera esos no son...- dijo Minho.

Comenzó a acercase mas, lo acompañe y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, eran Thomas y Gally, besandose, voltee a ver a Minho, estaba hecho una furia, no sabia que hacer en cualquier momento Minho explotaría, -Minho, no...- empece a decir pero apenas dije una palabra, el ya estaba corriendo hacia Thomas y Gally.

* * *

><p><strong>hahahahahahha INESPERADO! apuesto a que no se esperaban todo eso, si decidí hacer un poco de Thomas y Gally, lo siento fue culpa de la película y en cierta parte fue culpa de Cura Mortal, pero como sea, tranquilas y tranquilos, esto es un fanfic Thominho así que no se asusten Thomas quedara con Minho :v bueno espero y les guste y si no me maten ;-; ah! y tampoco quiero que piensen que quiero poner a Thomas como un puto okay?, tengo mis razones para haber puesto todo lo que sucedió en el fanfic okay?, así que ya saben sobre aviso no hay engaño<strong>


	4. Sábado Noche

**_Así es Volví, después de dos siglos regrese!, lo siento es solo que siento que con el ultimo capitulo la medio cague toda la historia y aparte e tenido comentarios buenos y malos, que por cierto muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews créanme que esos comentarios son los que me hicieron seguir escribiendo, agárrense que la cosa se pondrá fuerte!, sin mas que decir disfruten! ;)_**

**Punto de Vista de Thomas**

Podía ver como salia la sangre de la nariz de Gally, mientras intentaba calmar a Minho, el le había pegado muy duro en la nariz a Gally y eso me preocupaba gracias a Dios Teresa traía un pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-Dios, no se como te sale tanta sangre Gally- decía Teresa mientras apretaba suavemente el pañuelo en la nariz de Gally.

-Ese tonto asiático me tomo por sorpresa, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar- dijo Gally.

-¿Quieres que te de otro golpe, miertero?- dijo Minho, lo abrace mas fuerte -Minho, ya no pelees con Gally- le dije intentando calmarlo.

-Te beso Thomas, eso es injusto, yo debí de ser el que te beso y no el- dijo Minho mirándome decepcionado.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estamos juntos otra vez- le dije y acto seguido me pare de puntas para besarlo,con todo y el dolor horrible que sentí por mi tobillo doblado, el no lo pensó dos veces y tomándome de mi cintura me acerco mas a el, yo rodíe su cuello con mis abrazos permitiéndome acomodarme mejor, sus labios, son todo lo que imagine, besarlo se siente tan bien, es una sensación que simplemente no puedo explicar.

Duramos un buen rato besándonos, y por el dolor de mi tobillo, Minho me cargo y yo pude rodear su torso con mis piernas y aferrarme mas a el, cada vez Minho bajaba un poco sus manos de mi cintura y dentro de su mi boca recorría su lengua, cada vez hacia mas calor y sentia el deseo de perder el control ahí en medio del bosque.

Hasta que -Chicos solo les recuerdo seguimos aquí- dijo Teresa cruzada de brazos con una expresión enojada,-si, si se van a besar al menos háganlo en un lugar donde no los veamos- dijo Gally molesto.

Al escuchar la voz de Gally rápido me separe de Minho avergonzado por hacerlo sufrir,-l-lo sentimos- dije entre jadeos intentando respirar por los besos ardientes de Minho.

-Pues no seria mala idea, irnos a otro lugar- dijo Minho apretando mi trasero con una mano.

-Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí asiático con las hormonas alborotadas,primero vamos a intentar volver al punto de reunión donde estábamos todos, ya es sábado se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero estar perdida el domingo, cuando logremos llegar al punto de reunión podrán tener sexo como conejos todo lo que quieran, pero mientras tanto no- dijo Teresa regañando nos.

-Esta bien- dijo Minho decepcionado, -Minho me puedes cargar todo el camino, no puedo caminar- dije apenado, -con gusto Tommy- dijo Minho dándome un seductor guiño, después Minho me bajo y se inclino y subí a su espalda paso sus musculosos brazos por mis piernas y pase mis brazos por su cuello aferrándome a el, después los tres comenzaron a caminar, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, no quiero que este momento termine nunca, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar por la felicidad de que finalmente Minho y yo podríamos decir que estamos juntos.

**Punto de Vista de Brenda**

-Carajo chicos esto es importante- grite enojada afuera de la cueva, tome mi distancia pues Newt y Alby estaban haciendo cositas intimas ahí adentro.

-¿Q-aaah-que -d-Dios Alby, dices b-brenda?- grito Newt entre gemidos,-por favor escúchenme, son unos cerdos- grite aun mas enojada, estamos en peligro y todo lo que ellos hacen es tener sexo.

-E-espera Newt, creo q-que es importante- escuche que dijo Alby, -t-tendrá que e-e-esperar, primero terminemos- decía Newt entre mas gemidos.

-Aaaaaggghhh los odio a los dos- dije cruzándome de brazos, me le quedando al walkie talkie esperando a que la directora Ava Paige diera mas información o algo pero nada, me lo guarde en la bolsa de la chamarra de Alby y comencé a intentar calmarme.

Después de escuchar mas gemidos masivos -Okay, en un minuto salimos Brenda- dijo Alby, un gruñido enorme vino detrás mio, me voltee a ver y un oso grizzly estaba parada frente de mi, al momento no reaccione me quede en shock pero después el oso levanto una de sus pesadas patas con sus filosas garras, iba a desgarrarme, al momento en que la bajo en dirección mía, logre eludir su ataque y no lo pensé dos veces me puse a correr, el oso gruño mas fuerte y acto seguido comenzó a perseguirme.

Corrí demasiado, era hora horrible, porque mientras mas corría el bosque no se acababa y el oso tampoco se cansaba, podía sentir la desesperación, era horrible, tuve que subir corriendo una colina, mi corazón estaba al mil por hora, las ramas de los arbustos me arañaban toda, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, varias veces mi pelo se me enredo en muchas ramas y por la misma desesperación que sentia me lo medio arrancaba, bueno ahora tengo una excusa para decir que me lo corte en capas o algo por el estilo, el oso no se cansaba siempre estaba al mismo ritmo que yo, sin embargo yo ya me empezaba a cansar se sentia horrible, quería parar pero no podía, mis pulmones ardían y yo intentaba tomar todo el aire que podía.

Mientras corría pude divisar una pequeña cabaña de madera bajo la colina, después recordé que los osos no pueden correr bajo pendiente pues sus patas son cortas, ademas la cabaña seria un buen lugar para refugiarse y esperar a que el oso se fuera, cuando comencé a correr bajo pendiente, pude escuchar como el oso tenia problemas y cuando menos lo pensé, escuche un ruido enorme, me voltee a ver y vi como el oso se caía rodando, rápidamente me aparte , el oso siguió rodando hasta que se dio un buen golpe en un gran pino, yo no pare hasta que logre meterme en la cabaña.

Gracias a Dios la puerta estaba abierta y cuando entre la cerré con seguro me intente calmar, pero fue tanto el esfuerzo que hice en la corrida que no podía, me fije desde la ventana si el oso no me había visto entrar en la cabaña y así fue, porque ya que se me dio recupero del golpe se fue, me despegue de la ventana hasta que vi que el oso se perdió en el bosque.

Intentando relajarme Inhale y Exhale, me desparrame en el piso de la cabaña, por la persecución no me había percatado de que estaba sola y no tenia ningún mueble, el dolor de todo el esfuerzo físico y las heridas comenzaron a manifestarse, me dolía todo pero ya estaba a salvo, al menos eso sentia, hasta que pude sentir en el aire un olor a sangre, hice un gran esfuerzo para pararme y caminar a la otra habitación, mientras mas me acercaba el olor a sangre aumentaba, cuando finalmente logre llegar a la otra habitación no pude creer lo que había ahí.

**Punto de Vista de Newt**

-No, siendote honesto no escuche nada de nada- dije mientras enrollaba en mi dedo uno de los pelitos del pecho de Alby, estoy acostado con el recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, -sabes Brenda se escuchaba algo enojada, creo que lo que quería decir era algo serio- dijo Alby, no quería parar nuestro momento intimo solo porque Brenda estaba desesperada o aburrida, para mi tener sexo con mi Alby es algo especial, por eso preferí que termináramos y después la escucháramos.

-Eres demasiado travieso mi guerito- dijo Alby dándome un beso en la frente, tanta acción nos dejo exhaustos a los dos, -pero hablando enserio, ¿no escuchaste como un gruñido fuerte dos veces?- me pregunto Alby, -siéndote honesto lo único que escuchaba era mis gemidos, tu voz y medio escuchaba la voz de brenda- dije despreocupado, -se me hace raro que Brenda ya no nos haya dicho nada- dijo Alby queriéndose levantar.

-¿A donde vas guapo?, aun quiero algunos cariñitos tuyos antes de salir- dije aferrándome, -Newt querido se esta haciendo tarde, no sabemos nada de los demas, no quiero perder a mas gente- dijo Alby sonriendo, -esta bien pero me tienes que cargar, el sexo estuvo muy salvaje justo como me gusta pero me duele el trasero- dije y acto seguido le di un beso dulce.

-No es mi culpa que a ti te encante el sexo salvaje- dijo Alby cuando nos separamos del beso, -Somos jóvenes tenemos las hormonas mas alborotadas que nunca, ademas no es mi culpa que porque seas moreno, tengas el pene grande y grueso, de solo pensar en el me dan ganas de tener un segundo round- dije lamiéndome los labios.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes que cuando hablas así de sucio me excita, pero tenemos que encontrar a los demás- dijo Alby sonriendo, -esta bien- dije haciendo un puchero, -ademas ya tendremos mas tiempo para tener acción después- dijo Alby parandose.

-Esta bien, has ganado por ahora- dije sonriendo, los dos nos cambiamos y después Alby me ayudo a pararme, me duele mucho el trasero, pero me encanta tener sexo con Alby, en fin, salí cogeando de la cueva junto con Alby.

-Mira eso, son huellas de Oso- dijo Alby, -y esas son las huellas de los zapatos de Brenda- dije, -¿crees que Brenda haya sido perseguida por un oso?- pregunto Alby, -si, Dios si la hubiéramos escuchado tal vez ella se hubiera logrado esconder con nosotros en la cueva- dije, me siento culpable, es mi culpa que ahora Brenda este perdida.

-Y que nos hubiera visto desnudos en pleno sexo, no, no sientas que es tu culpa Newt, los dos hicimos lo correcto al hacer que ella esperara a que termináramos nuestro momento intimo, no sabíamos que iba a salir un oso- dijo Alby abrazandome.

-Esta bien, supongo que tienes razón- dije abrazándolo también, -ademas mira esos dos dejaron un rastro- dijo Alby señalando las huellas de Brenda y del Oso, junto con algunas hojas de arbustos tiradas.

-Sigamos las para encontrar a Brenda y tendremos cuidado con el oso, los dos no deben de haber ido tan lejos- dije con las esperanzas de encontrar a Brenda, acto seguido Alby yo comenzamos a seguir el rastro de las huellas, las horas pasaban y comenzaba a medio oscurecerse, se nota que Brenda y el oso debieron de haber corrido un buen tiempo y una larga distancia, subimos una colina y podíamos ver que las huellas de Brenda tomaron la dirección a una pequeña cabaña que estaba bajo la colina.

-Ahí debe de estar Brenda- dije señalando la cabaña, -espero y siga adentro de la cabaña- dijo Alby mirando la cabaña, comenzamos a bajar la colina con calma pues el trasero me seguía doliendo demasiado.

**Punto de Vista de Thomas**

Minho de verdad es muy fuerte,pero como todo ser humano tiene sus limites, así que nos paramos un momento para que me dejara de cargar y todos pudieran descansar, cerca de un lago.

-Enserio puedo seguir adelante- protestaba Minho con los brazos temblorosos, -No seas una mula, tienes que descansar muchacho- le gritaba Teresa enojada, -Minho, enserio aprecio que me hayas cargado todo el camino pero también tienes que descansar- le dije dándole un beso en el cachete.

-Esta bien,pero solo porque me lo pediste tu Tommy- dijo Minho y acto seguido me bajo y me sentó en una roca, después me dio un beso en la frente, -que tenemos para comer, me muero de hambre- dijo Minho sobándose su abdomen bien formado.

-Si te gusta el aire, tenemos mucho de eso- bromeo Teresa irritada, -sera mejor que pesquemos, si no moriremos de hambre- dijo Gally arrancando una rama de un árbol, el sol se estaba poniendo dando un atardecer hermoso.

-Thomas tu te quedas aquí no puedes caminar- me dijo Minho, -pero- dije, -no sin pero, estoy siendo un buen novio al hacer que descanses- dijo Minho cruzándose de brazos, -Minho no estoy embarazado puedo pescar- dije cruzándome de brazos, - Teresa, Gally yo pescaremos, tu descansa Tommy- dijo Minho dándome un beso en la frente y después arranco una rama de un árbol, Teresa hizo lo mismo.

-No serán las mejores cañas de pescar, pero algo es mejor que nada- dijo Teresa, cuando los tres se acercaron al lago, me dejaron solo, no estaba tan lejos de ellos,pero igual no quería estar tan solo, lo bueno es que finalmente yo y Minho somos novios, finalmente voy a poder estar con el, besarlo, abrazarlo, estar juntos, finalmente, me imagino toda mi vida junto con Minho, saliendo de la escuela, yendo a comer, a la playa, al cine juntos, dormir en su casa, que el duerma en mi casa.

Cuando menos lo espere, pude sentir que alguien me ponía un trapo en mi boca, al momento de Inhalar, el olor del trapo era demasiado fuerte me dieron mareos y podía sentir como poco a poco perdía la noción hasta que cerré mis ojos y me desmaye.

**Punto de Vista de Minho**

-Pescar así fue lo mas extraño que e hecho en mi vida, ni siquiera nos fue tan bien, pues teníamos que ser rápidos y preciosos, era sin que el pez se diera cuenta con rapidez y precisión insertarle la rama del árbol para poder pescarlos, tuve suerte en poder atrapar como 2, a Teresa no le fue nada bien, estaba hecha un desastre,pues el hambre la hacían una bomba de irritación y enojo, Gally logro atrapar 5, no se como pero lo logro.

Teresa estaba muerta de Hambre, tanto que cuando terminamos agarro uno y le dio un mordisco así crudo, -comer pescado crudo te puede hacer daño- le dije, -igual te lo comes así en el sushi- dijo ella dando otro mordisco, -ademas comida es comida y estoy super hambrienta- añadio.

-Thomas ya tenemos la cena- dijo Gally, -yo sere quien le de el pescado- dije y aparte a Gally, no habia rastro de Thomas, -Tommy, Tommy- grite asustado dejando caer los dos pescados,no, no , no a donde pudo haber ido, -Thomas, Thomas- segui gritando,pero no habia respuesta, -¿qe ocurre?- pregunto Gally, -no esta Thomas- dije asustado.

-¿¡QUE?!- exclamo Gally y acto seguido comenzó a gritar por Thomas también, Dios, no, no, no, -¿cual es el alborto?- pregunto Teresa limpiándose la boca, -Thomas no esta- dijo Gally, ella primero no reacciono despues solo abrio los ojos y se sento en la roca donde estaba Thomas.

-Haber tranquilicemonos, que estresados, preocupados y amiedados no llegaremos a ninguna parte- dijo Teresa, -pero ya revisamos todo el lugar y Thomas no esta- dije preocupado, -shhh, hmmm- dijo Teresa se volteo y miro al piso, -chicos miren- dijo.

Gally y yo nos hacercamos y vimos que habia huellas, -al parecer alguien rapto a Thomas- dijo Teresa, -Fue el canibal, el penitente- exclamo Gally.

-¿¡QUE?!- dijimos yo y Teresa al mismo tiempo, -se me olvido decirles chicos hay un canibal en estos bosques- dijo Gally apenado, -IDIOTA, PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE ANTES, NO HUBIERA DEJADO A THOMAS SOLO- exclame enojado, que coraje que primero este imbecil haya besado a mi Thomas y ahora por no habernos dicho lo del canibal hayan raptado a Thomas.

-Lo siento, nunca pense que estaria cerca de nosotros y ademas cuando ustedes nos encontraron pense que el estaria mas a salvo- dijo Gally apenado, -ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL LA VERDAD- exclame mas enojado, -Minho comportate- dijo Teresa masajeandose la cien.

-NO ME VOY A COMPORTAR POR ESE IDIOTA THOMAS ESTA DESAPARECIDO Y TAL VEZ EL CANIBAL- no pude terminar la oracion porque Teresa me cayo con una bofetada.

-Okay, escuchame, cálmate carajo, enojado no llegaras a ningun lado, deacuerdo, segundo deja a Gally, tal vez esto sea su culpa y sea tu rival en el amor y toda esa bullshit, pero esto es serio- dijo con voz firme, -tercero, gracias a que Thomas es demasiado tonto, dejo su GPS encendido, osea que tenemos la direccion de Thomas- dijo Teresa sacando su telefono.

-Pero ocupas internet para poder ver bien el mapa- dije sobandome la mejilla donde teresa me pego, -yo tengo el mapa de este bosque- dijo Gally, - la director los estaba dando antes de llegar- añadió.

-Perfecto, solo tenemos que mirar el mapa y acoplarlo con el celular sera pan comido- dijo Teresa, -bueno arranquemos- dije decidido, no quiero dejar que pase ni un segundo mas, no quiero pensar que el caníbal secuestro a Thomas.

**Punto de Vista de Brenda**

Me quede en estado shock, había órganos y cuerpos de seres humanos junto con muchísima sangre, me tape la boca intentando retener el vomito que me producio ver todo eso, cuando me pase el vomito vi bien los cuerpos, gracias a Dios no era nadie a quien reconociera yo, esta es la cabaña del caníbal, Dios sin darme cuenta me meti en la boca del lobo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me di la vuelta pero, justo enfrente de mi estaba un hombre con ropa desgarrada y marcas de quemaduras en su rostro y en su piel.

-Oh, que inconveniente tenemos una invitada, les dije a todos que debían de limpiar el chiquero que el dejo- dijo el hombre mirando al techo, rápidamente voltee arriba y pude ver como otros dos hombres y dos mujeres del mismo aspecto del que tenia frente mio, me quede helada, al parecer no solo era un canibal.

Rapido baje la mirada y vi a mi alrededor, logre ver un cuchillo encajado en una mano de los cuerpos tirados, rápidamente fui y lo tome, lo alce hacia el hombre de enfrente,-n-n-no se acerquen- dije intentando sonar firme pero por dentro estaba muerta del miedo.

-Wow, wow, wow, tranquila señorita nosotros no queremos hacerle daño- dijo el hombre, -¿-q-q-quienes son ustedes- dije un poco mas firme.

-Nosotros somos los cranks, somos gente inocente y sofisticada que le ayudan al penitente a encontrar su comida- dijo el hombre caminando hacia mi.

-Y-y-y-yo no seré parte de esto- dije temblando, -por supuesto que no querida, tu seras la cena- dijo una de las mujeres que estaban en el techo y acto seguido se me hecho encima, forcejee para que me dejara y ella me comenzó a dar golpes en la cara, yo también no me deje, comencé a acuchillarla lo mas que pude, en uno de esos cuchillazos le logre dar en el ojo, ensartando casi todo el cuchillo en el ojo, la mujer salto disparada chillando, -mi ojito sin el no podre ver cuan hermosa es la noche en el cielo de otoño- decía la mujer lamentándose.

Esta gente esta loca, pensé para mi misma después los otros tres cranks que estaban en el techo se dejaron caer y comenzaron a agarrarme de los brazos y las piernas, forcejeaba lo mas que podía, daba patadas y golpes a mas no poder, pero aun así era injusto pues eran casi 6 contra una, al final lograron agarrarme bien, por mas que forcejeaba no podía liberarme.

-Bueno te tendremos que llevar a la alacena donde están los demás platillos- dijo el hombre que estaba frente de mi al principio,-¿donde rayos es eso?- pregunte entre mas forcejeos, - ya lo veras querida- me contesto el hombre.

El hombre puso una mano en el piso de la cabaña y entonces agarro un picaporte de una puerta que no había visto, la abrio y pude ver que la cabaña al parecer tenia mas pisos subterráneos, no solo era como un sótano o algo por el estilo.

Todos los cranks comenzaron a cargarme y a bajar las escaleras, yo seguía luchando para intentar safarme, se que sonara loco,pero el piso y las instalaciones de las cámaras de abajo eran mas como un laboratorio, desee que todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla o algo por el estilo, cuando los cranks llegaron a una habitación, la abrieron y pude ver el rostro de muchos de mis compañeros de escuela, me empujaron los cranks dentro de la habitación y después cerraron la puerta.

Rápidamente me pare e intente abrirla pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba totalmente cerrada, -No pueden dejarnos aquí abran maldita sea- grite enojada, los cranks ni se molestaron en hacerme caso se dieron media vuelta y se fueron, me di la media vuelta y me derrumbe recargándome en la puerta angustiada.

Mis compañeros de clase se me quedaron viendo un largo rato, creo que todos pasaron por ahí, supongo que esto es el fin.

-Jorge, Jorge me escuchas cambio- la voz de la directora Ava Paige sonó desde el bolsillo de la sudadera de Alby, ¡ES VERDAD EL WALKIE TAKIE!, le di gracias a Dios porque la señal llegaba y porque no se me había caído en todo el camino y el forcejeo.

-Directora Ava Paige soy yo Brenda, ¿me escucha? cambio- dije sacando el walkie takie, -¿Brenda?,-¿donde estas?, ¿y tus amigos donde están?- dijo la directora.

-Mis amigos no lo se, pero yo y la mitad de mis compañeros de clase estamos atrapados en la cabaña del caníbal- dije sosteniendo el walkie takie como si fuera mi ultimo aliento de vida, -Dios mio, ¿están bien todos?, ¿donde están?- dijo la directora preocupada.

-Estamos bien, la cabaña esta justo debajo de una colina es toda la dirección que le puedo decir, por favor rescatenos- dije temblando.

-Iremos a buscarlos llamare a la policía para que arreste a ese tonto caníbal, aguanten ahi- dijo la directora decidida.

-Si esta bien cambio y fuera- dije, gracias a Dios que tenia el walkie takie conmigo, Dios, algo me dice que sera una noche muy larga, enserio que a sido un fin de semana muy largo.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado les dije agarrense que la cosa se puso buena hahahahahahhaha, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor y favoriteen, Brenda fue mas la protagonista de este capitulo, pero les prometo que el proximo sera con un poco de mas Thominho y amor y lo que quieran sin mas decir disfruten c:**


	5. Sábado Madrugada

**SURPRISE BITCH, YOU THOUGHT YOU SEE THE LAST OF ME?**

**Dios después de como 3 años lo siento a todos por hacerlos esperar tanto mis queridos lectores, la escuela me consumió demasiado, ya casi me graduó de la preparatoria y los maestros cada vez nos ponen mas shit que hacer ;-; ahorita estoy escribiendo porque tengo un poco de tiempo libre, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LECTORES Y LECTORAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS y de verdad tener fe en mi en que iba a terminar este fanfic los amo a todos sin mas que decir disfruten c:**

**Punto de Vista de Brenda**

-Brenda?- escuche la voz de Aris, me voltee y era Aris, Dios estoy aliviada de estar aquí con alguien que conozco.

-Dios Brenda, ¿estas bien?, ¿no estas herida?- me pregunto dándome un abrazo y acto seguido me miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Estoy bien Aris, solo tuve una pelea antes de venir aquí, ¿desde hace cuanto que estas aquí?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Desde la mañana, los cómplices del penitente me sorprendieron a mi y a Sonya mientras estábamos dando un paseo- dijo Aris.

-¿Brenda?- dijo Sonya asomándose entre la multitud de compañeros, acto seguido corrió y me abrazo también, hoy todo mundo ando muy cariñoso conmigo.

-Dios Brenda, luces horrible, ¿te hicieron algo esos monstruos?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Solo tuve una pelea, pero supongo que la perdí pues acabe aquí- dije decepcionada, en verdad pensé que tal vez podría escapar y ser la heroína de la historia pero bueno supongo que solo soy una personaje extra.

-¿Traes algún objeto de afuera?, como un broche, o algo parecido?- me pregunto Sonya y pude ver una chispa de alegría y esperanza en su rostro.

-Traigo solamente un radio- dije alzando el radio que traía en la mano.

Sonya solo bajo su cabeza con una mirada triste, pero después pensé mi cuchillo, el que había agarrado, pero después recordé que los cranks me lo habían quitado o tal vez lo solté en todo el forcejeo que intente dar para liberarme.

-Si tuviéramos tan siquiera un cuchillo, podríamos salir por los ductos de ventilación o tan siquiera intentarlo- dijo Sonya cruzándose de brazos.

**Punto de Vista de Teresa**

-Okay según el GPS, a la derecha y después tendremos que bajar por la colina- dije mirando mi celular, el sol se estaba metiendo entre las montañas por el atardecer, eso significa que ya esta oscureciendo, dándonos mas desventaja que nunca

Subimos la pendiente a apuramientos de Minho, desesperado por encontrar a Thomas.

-¿Es esa la cabaña?- pregunto Minho una vez que ya estábamos colina arriba.

-Si es esa, la ubicacion del GPS marca justamente esa cabaña- dije mirando mi celular, -TOMMY YA VOY POR TI- grito Minho corriendo colina abajo.

-ASIÁTICO IMBÉCIL ESPERA, TENEMOS QUE TENER UN PLAN- grite mientras lo perseguía pero me tropecé con una roca y rodé pendiente abajo, pero me lleve a Minho también en el camino, haciéndolo rodar también.

Una vez que ya estábamos abajo y terminamos de rodar estaba mas mareada que nunca, todo giraba a mi alrededor, pude sentir un reflujo y como el pescado de hace rato subía por mi esófago provocan dome arcadas, podía sentir el vomito en mi boca.

-Wow wow si vas a vomitar, hazlo en otra dirección- dijo Minho rápidamente parándose todo tembloroso y mareado, ignorándolo vomite, se sintió del asco, mi garganta me raspo, -si logramos salir vivos de esta yo misma te matare- dije levantándome y quitándome el vomito de mis labios con mi mano.

-Ustedes dos harían una muy linda pareja y así yo me quedaría con Tommy- dijo Gally detrás de nosotros.

-Ni bromeando- dije, -Ni en tus sueños- dijo Minho al mismo tiempo.

Gally se rió levemente, -solo decía- dijo Gally sonriendo.

-Podemos apurarnos Tommy me necesita- dijo Minho parpadeando muchas veces para que se le quitara lo mareado, -Tommy nos necesita- le corregí, -Y espera tal vez sea la cabaña del caníbal, se esta haciendo de noche y no tenemos armas, necesitamos un plan o algo por el estilo- agregue intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Teresa tiene razón, necesitamos armas- me apoyo Gally.

Minho comenzó a ver a los alrededores y logro traernos tres ramas de algún árbol de madera gruesa, puntiagudos -pueden servirnos- dijo dándome un palo y uno a Gally.

Ya con las "armas" decidimos entrar, como Minho era el mas fortachon de los tres decidió ir primero, yo en el medio y Gally cubriéndonos las espaldas, había sangre y cosas tiradas en el piso, como si hubiera habido una gran carnicería, -sip definitivamente esta es la cabaña del caníbal- dijo Minho.

-Tengo una idea- dije mirando un cuchillo que estaba tirado en el suelo, rápidamente fui y lo junte, busque en los cajones de los muebles de la cocina de la cabaña y encontré otros dos cuchillos y cinta adhesiva gruesa.

-Denme sus ramas- le dije a los chicos que me miraban extraño, ellos me dieron sus ramas y yo lo que hice fue pegar con cinta los cuchillos en cada punta de las ramas, -así tendremos mejores armas- dije devolviendo les las ramas.

El sol se había metido por completo y ya era de noche la cabaña estaba oscura, los tres sin pensarlo mucho sacamos nuestros teléfonos celulares para alumbrar y buscar a Thomas dentro de la cabaña, el miedo era inmenso, tener que inspeccionar cada habitación de la cabaña con poca luz, parecía un videojuego de horror, pero no había rastro de Thomas, así que al final volvimos a la cocina.

-No hay rastro de Thomas- dijo Minho preocupado, -tiene que estar aquí en algún lugar- dijo Gally, -AUCH- exclamo, -¿que pasa- pregunte extrañada.

-Me golpee el pie con algo casi me caigo- dijo Gally sobando su pie y alumbrando el piso, pude ver un picaporte de alguna puerta que estaba en el piso como no la vi hace rato.

-Chicos hay una puerta en el piso miren- dije agachándome y abriendo la puerta, -Esto no es un sótano- dijo Gally mirando como la estructura de las paredes, el piso y el techo cambiaban como un laboratorio.

-Ahí abajo debe de estar Thomas- dijo Minho, -Vamos agrego siendo el primero en bajar los peldaños, yo lo seguí y al ultimo Gally cerrando la puerta de nuevo, el piso y las paredes eran blancas, pero en las paradas había sangre manchada.

-Perfecto un laboratorio tétrico y todavía mejor oscuro- dije sintiendo el miedo mas que nunca, mientras alumbraba los peldaños de las escaleras para no caerme.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado el pasillo se ilumino, ni siquiera había notado que el techo tenia luces, todos nos tapamos los ojos hasta acostumbrándonos a la luz y soltamos un quejido, porque rayos de verdad dolió.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Gally, -no tengo la menor idea- dije mirando como las luces y el techo también eran blancas.

**Unas horas antes de que anocheciera**

**Punto de vista de Newt**

Cuando entramos en la cabaña lo primero que vimos fue la sangre y los restos de carne no quiero pensar que sean humanos en el piso, Alby y yo nos aguantamos las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Que es todo esto?- pregunto Alby, ninguno de los dos podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo.

-¿Crees que toda esta carne y restos sean de...- dije pero no pude evitar la oración pensando en que Brenda estuviera muerta y por mi culpa, después de todo yo era el que traía las hormonas alocadas cuando el oso la persiguió.

-No, no puede ser Brenda, las huellas del oso no apuntan aquí- dijo Alby intentando calmarme, yo rompí a llorar, me sentia fatal.

-Es mi culpa Alby si no hubiera tenido las hormonas alborotadas, la habríamos podido ayudar cuando el oso la ataco- dije entre lagrimas sacando toda mi frustración.

-No Newt- dijo Alby abrazándome, -esto no es tu culpa, somos hombres y jóvenes, es normal que a esta edad tengamos las hormonas alocadas, y no te culpo como tener las hormonas alocadas cuando tienes un novio como yo- añadió haciéndome sonreír un poco, -ademas Brenda es lista, estoy segura de que el oso la persiguió pero ella logro esconderse aquí- agrego, eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

-Pero si no fue el oso quien hizo todo esto, entonces ¿quien fue? y ¿que le paso a Brenda?- pregunte mirando la sangre y los restos de carne humana en el piso.

-No lo se pero tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo Alby, eso me hizo sentirme un poco mas aliviado, lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar, pero no lo suficiente como para tranquilizarme, algo sanguinario esta suelto y no es seguro que estemos aquí.

Alby me dio un beso en mi frente y nos separamos del abrazo, -Newt mira eso- dijo señalando al piso, -¿que ocurre?- pregunte confundido.

Alby fue hasta un punto y jalo un picaporte abriendo una puerta en el piso, -que demonios- dije todavía mas confundido.

-No es un sótano, es mas como un laboratorio, mira ven- dijo Alby, yo camine hacia el y mire como la estructura del piso, las paredes y el techo cambiaban drasticamente, -tienes razón- dije viéndolo todo.

-Tal vez Brenda esta haya abajo- dijo Alby, -yo no confió en ese lugar- dije mirando a Alby con el ceño fruncido, -vamos Newt no pasa nada estas conmigo, yo te protegeré- dijo Alby sonriendo.

-Si eso es lo mismo que le dice el galán de preparatoria a la rubia tonta que muere primero en las películas de horror y al final el asesino termina matándolos a ambos- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta bien- dijo Alby parándose y yendo a buscar algo en los cajones del mueble de la cocina, -¡vingo!- exclamo, saco dos cuchillos, largos y afilados.

Camino hasta a mi y me dio uno, -ahora estaremos armados los dos- dijo sonriendo, -solo porque tengo la esperanza de encontrar viva a Brenda y porque amo verte sonreír- dije dándole el pase para entrar en esa especie de laboratorio subterráneo.

**Tiempo actual (osea ya cuando es de nochi)**

**Punto de vista de Thomas**

Abrí mis ojos por culpa de la luz, quise mover mi mano para tapar la luz, pero no pude, quise hablar también pero mi boca estaba tapada con cinta, el miedo comenzó a invadirme, no me podía mover ni tampoco hablar, ¿que rayos esta pasando?.

-Ya despertaste- escuche una voz, gire mi cabeza y vi una silueta, no podía ver bien quien era, pues mis ojos me dolían por tanta luz.

-Eres alguien afortunado sabes, si fueras alguien mas ya te abría matado y comido hace muchas horas antes- escuche que decía la voz.

-Tienes suerte de tener una cara linda- dijo y acto seguido me apretó mi cachete izquierdo, -no me gusta destrozar tan rápido a la gente bonita- siguió diciendo, -solo me gusta torturarlos un rato y ya después bon a petit- añadió.

El miedo y la adrenalina se combinaban dentro de mi haciéndome sentir asustado y muy desesperado, era el caníbal, me atrapo, soy como una mosca atrapada en la red de una araña, estoy asustado mi respiración comenzó a aumentar, me agitaba intentado escapar, tan siquiera poder moverme pero era inútil.

-Nah a a, luchar y forcejear te servirá de nada querido- dijo el caníbal, -mis mas sinceras disculpas, permite presentarme, mi nombre es Anónimo, pero es preferible que me llamen el Penitente, soy el caníbal del que todo el mundo a estado hablando y tu Thomas has sido elegido para ser mi cena esta noche- añadió.

-Te debes de estar preguntando, ¿como es que estas aquí?, ¿donde rayos estas?, simple mi querido Thomas, desde que te vi jugando como un niño pequeño con tus otros amiguitos no pude evitar quitar mis ojos de ti, se que sonara algo cursi, pero es la verdad, sabes no suelo toparme con gente bonita en este bosque, normalmente siempre es gente que se pierde o viajeros ya viejos, pero tu eres la primera persona bonita que encuentro desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo tomando un cuchillo de la pequeña mesita.

Mi desesperación fue todavía mas grande al verlo con el cuchillo, Dios tengo miedo, desearía que Minho y los demás estuvieran aquí, los extraño tanto a todos, tenia ganas de romper en llanto, pero no le daría el gusto a ese tonto caníbal, lo mire con enojo, por todas la tonterías que me estaba haciendo pasar, jale lo mas fuerte que pude mis extremidades pero estaban bien atadas a la mesa.

El puso la hoja de su cuchillo en mi mejilla y acerco su cara, se rió levemente y alejo el cuchillo de mi, -Dios, no puedo dañar a una cara tan linda como la tuya, no me mal interpretes, pero debo admitir algo, a los rostros bonitos me encanta quedarme con ellos- dijo con alegría.

-Descuida no te cortare la cara o la cabeza y me la quedare, eso seria demasiado descortés de mi parte, lo que voy a hacer sera hacerte mi secuas, mi subordinado, mi sirviente, no eres el único que le he hecho eso- añadió.

-A mis sirvientes me gusta llamarlos los cranks, ellos son los que me traen la comida, rara vez salgo de esta cabaña, a excepción de cuando me atraparon esa tonta cárcel- agrego formando una cara de enojo, después fue por una jeringa con un extraño liquido.

-No te preocupes la transformación sera rápida y el virus no te destruirá tu rostro...bueno no tanto como normalmente lo hace- dijo con diversión.

**Punto de vista de Teresa (Tiempo antes de que despertara Thomas)**

Caminamos un buen rato, era un laberinto de pasillos, nos detuvimos justo en un parte donde conducía a tres pasillos conduciendo a diferentes direcciones,

-Derecha- dije sin pensarlo, -Izquierda- dijo Minho, -Frente- dijo Gally, los tres lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-No es una buena idea separarnos para nada- dijo Gally, -tenemos mas probabilidades de encontrar a Thomas- dijo Minho.

-¿Alguno de los dos sabe como volver?- pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos.

Nadie dijo nada, -justo lo que pensaba.

-no es una buena idea- dijo Gally cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes miedo de ir solo a buscar a Thomas, no eres digno de salir con el si ni siquiera puedes ir a buscarlo como el macho alfa que aunque soy- dijo Minho burlándose.

-Apuesto a que encuentro a Thomas antes que tu- dijo Gally desafiando a Minho.

-Reto aceptado- dijo Minho con determinación.

-Hombres como siempre peleando por quien debe ser el macho alfa- dije cruzándome de brazos y girando mis ojos.

-Apuesto a que yo misma encuentro a Thomas mucho antes que ustedes puedan acercarse tan siquiera- dije desafiando a ambos, así ambos iban a buscar con mas determinación, vamos a ver quien encuentra a Thomas.

-Lo siento pero las chicas no pueden jugar, estos asuntos de hombres- dijo Minho sacando la lengua.

-¿Que pasa coreano?, acaso tienes miedo de que una chica encuentre primero a tu Tommy- dije divertida.

-Sabes que eso no pasaría ni en tus sueños princesita- dijo Minho sonriendo con picardia.

-Si uno vuelve antes que los otros prométanme que ese primero en volver ira a buscar a los otros- dije asegurándome de que por lo menos nos volveríamos a ver.

-Prometido- dijeron Gally y Minho al unisono.

-Bueno veamos quien encuentra a Thomas primero perdedores- dije y acto seguido salí corriendo a la derecha estoy decidida a encontrar a Thomas, tal vez el sienta tan si quiera un poco de admiración o atracción a mi si lo salvo, estoy segura que no la suficiente como para desamorarse de Minho, pero algo es mejor que nada.

**Punto de Vista de Minho**

-Oye eso es injusto- grite corriendo también, estoy decidido no me detendré, no parare de correr hasta hallar a Thomas, corrí lo mas rápido posible cruzando pasillos, yendo de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, pero no había rastro de Thomas.

De la nada escuche una voz, -THOMAS- grite sin pensarlo, ahora en vez de escuchar una voz escuche muchas, eso no se si sea bueno, las voces comenzaron a aproximarse a mi, comenzaron a ser gritos, extraños, definitivamente no era algo bueno.

Comencé a correr vuelta a atrás, podía escuchar los gritos cada vez mas cerca de mi, corrí dando vuelta por los pasillos de una manera al azar, lo que condujo a un callejón sin salida.

-No puede ser- dije, las voces dejaron de escucharse, me di la vuelta para volver sobre mis pasos, pero frente de mi había un grupo de personas con ropa desgarrada y marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

Agarre con fuerza la rama con el cuchillo que traía, y la alce en dirección a ellos, -¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunte sin una pizca de miedo, aquí es cazar o ser cazado y no tengo miedo a matar a estas personas para salvar a Thomas.

Las personas estallaron en risas, yo los mire confundido, ¿que rayos les pasa?, -de verdad crees que nos asustas, solo porque tu traes tu palito ese- dijo el de hasta en frente.

-La gran diferencia aquí es que somos mas y tu solo eres uno- dijo una mujer detrás de el.

-Igual no tengo miedo de enfrentarlos- les grite, ellos comenzaron a correr en dirección a mi, no iba a dejarme vencer, llegue tan lejos para rendirme no, estoy listo para pelear contra ellos y salvar a Thomas.

**Punto de Vista de Gally**

Una vez que Minho y Teresa comenzaron a correr yo hice lo mismo entrando al pasillo de enfrente, corrí lo mas que pude girando izquierda y derecha.

-ALGUIEN SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ- escuche el grito de una voz, se parecía a la voz de Brenda.

-BRENDA- grite, -ALGUIEN, ¿GALLY?- escuche que grito.

-BRENDA SOY YO- dije pero antes de poder terminar mi oración choque con Alby, los dos caímos al suelo.

-Wow wow cuidado con esa cosa que traes- dijo Newt apuntando con su dedo a mi rama con cuchillos.

-Alby, Newt, ¿que carajos hacen aquí los dos- pregunte tan confundido.

-A Brenda la estaba persiguiendo un oso- dijo Alby levantándose.

-¿Y porque no la ayudaron?- pregunte levantándome yo también.

-Bueno... este- comenzó a decir Alby, -estábamos ocupados- dijo rápidamente Newt.

-Y bueno vinimos a buscarla acá y encontramos este tipo de laboratorio laberinto subterráneo, hemos caminado por un largo rato y acabamos de escuchar su voz cerca de por aquí- finalizo Alby.

-Yo también escuche su voz cerca- dije intentando volver a escucharla.

-Escuchar su voz fue tan bueno creí que el oso la había matado, bueno vamos a encontrarla de una vez, por cierto bonita "arma"- bromeo Newt señalando a mi rama con cuchillos.

-Un regalo de Teresa- dije riendo.

-¿Ella también esta aquí?- pregunto Newt.

-Si ella y Minho, los tres estábamos pescando con Thomas- dije recordando y me pregunte si ellos sabían del caníbal.

-Chicos hay un caníbal en el bosque suelto rapto a Thomas y los tres vinimos a buscarlo aquí porque la dirección del GPS indicaba que estaba aquí en la cabaña- dije advirtiéndoles.

-¿QUE?- dijeron ambos con asombro.

-Eso explica los intestinos y toda la sangre que había en la cabaña, no sabíamos nada- dijo Alby.

-HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ AYÚDENOS ESTAMOS POR AQUÍ, ¿GALLY SIGUES AHÍ?- volvimos a escuchar los gritos de Brenda.

-¿Que estamos esperando?, tenemos que salvarla- dijo Newt y los tres comenzamos a correr en la dirección de la voz de Brenda, doblamos por varios pasillos hasta que la encontramos, estaba detrás de una puerta con una pequeña ventana con garrotes, la puerta no tenia perilla, al lado había un pequeño cuadro con un escaner.

-Newt, Alby, Gally, Dios chicos sáquennos de aquí, hay un caníbal suelto y sus secuases los penitentes están sueltos- comenzó a decir Brenda preocupada al vernos llegar.

-Brenda tranquila, ¿estas bien?, ¿estas sola allí adentro?- le pregunto Alby.

-No aquí están Sonya, Aris y la mitad de todos los chamacos que vinieron al viaje con nosotros- dijo Brenda.

-Holi- dijo Sonya asomándose entre los grilletes.

-kiuboles- dijo Aris haciendo lo mismo.

-Se ven muy calmados para estar atrapados allí adentro- dije confundido.

-Si bueno después de unas horas simplemente te acostumbras, ademas la directora Ava Page dijo que vendrían a rescatarnos- dijo Brenda despreocupada.

-Hey Gally, traes el arma perfecta para sacarnos de aquí- dijo Sonya sonriendo.

-¿Esto?- pregunte alzando mi rama con cuchillos.

-SI, solo tienes que encajar eso en el escaner que esta aun lado de la puerta con todas tus fuerzas- dijo Sonya alegre.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto Aris.

-Siempre funciona en las películas, tiene que funcionar también en la vida real- dijo Sonya.

-Bueno aquí voy- dije y acto seguido me prepare, apunte mi rama hacia el escaner y con todas mis fuerzas la clave, la pantalla se hizo añicos y salieron chispas y humo de esta, después la puerta se abrio.

Toda la bola de jóvenes salieron corriendo empujándome, no sabían ni siquiera a donde ir pero me imagino que solo quieren salir de aquí, hasta el final salieron Sonya, Aris y Brenda.

-Ultima vez que me voy hasta el frente- dijo Aris todo despeinado y acomodandose la ropa.

-Estos chicos, no conocen lo que es conservar la calma- dijo Sonya acomodándose los mechones salidos de su coleta.

-Tu lo has dicho, me empujaron como vestías salvajes, casi me caigo y muero aplastada- dijo Brenda saliendo igual despeinada y con la ropa arrugada.

-Em, chicos ¿no seria que mejor escapáramos también?- pregunto Alby.

-Ustedes vayan tengo que volver por Teresa y Minho- dije Gally.

-¿Están ellos también aquí?- pregunto Brenda.

-Si vinimos a buscar a Thomas- dije sacando mi rama con cuchillos de la pantalla del escaner.

-Te acompaño- dijo Brenda, -quiero encontrar a esos chamacos también, Sonya, Aris, intenten tranquilizar a todos los muchachos, Alby, Newt vayan con ellos para que esten a salvo de una vez- agrego.

-Sabemos el camino de regreso- aseguro Alby, -yo no me acuerdo de nada- dijo Newt, -pues yo si- dijo Alby y comenzó a caminar, Newt lo siguió, -Okay Brenda nos vemos arriba- dijo Sonya tomando del brazo a Aris y siguiendo a Newt y Alby.

Yo y Brenda seguimos buscándolos por los pasillos, hasta que nos topamos con dos hombres, con marcas de quemaduras en la piel y ropa rasgada, tenían sangre en las manos.

-¿Quienes son esos?- le susurre a Brenda, -son los secuases del caníbal, se hacen llamar los cranks, esas cosas me trajeron hasta acá- dijo Brenda.

Yo tome mi rama y le quite uno de los cuchillos, -toma, separe monos y encontremos a Thomas y los demás mas pronto- dije viendo a los hombres con furia para que no se acercaran.

-Ya tronaste pistolita- dijo Brenda tomando el cuchillo, acto seguido los dos corrimos y giramos por direcciones distintas los cranks son comenzaron a seguirnos.

**Punto de Vista de Teresa (ahora si tiempo en el que Thomas despierta)**

Después de correr mucho, escuche la voz de alguien, la seguí con la esperanza de que ese alguien tuviera a Thomas, no solté ni un segundo mi arma.

"-Tienes suerte de tener una cara linda, no me gusta destrozar tan rápido a la gente bonita, solo me gusta torturarlos un rato y ya después bon a petit- " podía escuchar que decía esa voz, definitivamente tenia que tener a Thomas.

Seguí la voz y me llevo hasta una puerta que decía "Cuarto de secuases", ¿pero que rayos?, espera no hay tiempo para preguntarse, abrí lo mas silenciosamente que pude y entre a la habitación, era como un extraño cuarto de laboratorio había cuerpos de gente metidos en contenedores grandes con liquido, estaban conectados a grandes tubos y había una gran computadora en el medio, me escondí avanzando entre los estantes llenos de sabrá Dios que tanta porquería, en el medio de la habitación estaba Thomas atado a una mesa y un hombre le hablaba.

-Te debes de estar preguntando, ¿como es que estas aquí?, ¿donde rayos estas?, simple mi querido Thomas, desde que te vi jugando como un niño pequeño con tus otros amiguitos no pude evitar quitar mis ojos de ti, se que sonara algo cursi, pero es la verdad, sabes no suelo toparme con gente bonita en este bosque, normalmente siempre es gente que se pierde o viajeros ya viejos, pero tu eres la primera persona bonita que encuentro desde hace mucho tiempo- decía el hombre, vi como tomo un cuchillo de una mesita, por Dios es el canibal.

-Descuida no te cortare la cara o la cabeza y me la quedare, eso seria demasiado descortés de mi parte, lo que voy a hacer sera hacerte mi secuas, mi subordinado, mi sirviente, no eres el único que le he hecho eso- añadió el canibal, me fui acercando silenciosamente.

-A mis sirvientes me gusta llamarlos los cranks, ellos son los que me traen la comida, rara vez salgo de esta cabaña, a excepción de cuando me atraparon esa tonta cárcel- agrego formando una cara de enojo, después fue por una jeringa con un extraño liquido, espera unos segundos Teresa me comencé a acercar a el lentamente y lo mas silenciosamente que pude, podía sentir como las gotas de sudor corrían de mi frente hasta caer al borde de mi rostro, alce mi rama cuchillo lista para atacar.

-No te preocupes la transformación sera rápida y el virus no te destruirá tu rostro...bueno no tanto como normalmente lo hace- dijo con diversión, 3...2...1 conté, la adrenalina corría a mil dentro de mi cuerpo y justo cuando el caníbal estaba apunto de clavarle la jeringa a Thomas logre ensartarle el cuchillo.

-AAAAAAAAAH- dio un grito de dolor, se volteo a verme con expresión de furia, yo con fuerza saque mi cuchillo-rama del cuerpo del caníbal, este rápido se volteo y yo logre volver a apuñalarlo en el vientre, el caníbal hizo una expresión de asombro y solo tomo con las dos manos mi cuchillo-rama antes de caer de rodillas, escupiendo sangre, yo rápidamente volví a sacarlo del cuerpo del caníbal, sabia que no estaba muerto, tenia que matarlo para salvar mas vidas, así que esta vez le di una patada y ya cuando estaba en el suelo le clave con todas mis fuerzas mi cuchillo-rama en la cabeza asegurándome de que no volviera a la vida nunca mas, de tanta adrenalina, violencia y sangre termine jadeando y en un estado de pequeño shock.

Una vez que reaccione solté el cuchillo-rama y fui hacia Thomas, el se veía igual de agitado, lo desate y le quite la cinta de la boca, el sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazo con fuerzas mientras decía mi nombre y me preguntaba si estaba bien, decía que sintió que jamas volvería a verme, incluso aunque sabia que el seguía enamorado de Minho y que nunca podría tener una oportunidad con el yo solo me aferre mas a el y disfrute cada segundo del abrazo.

**Punto de Vista de Thomas**

No podía creerlo, Teresa había logra rescatarme, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, preguntándole si estaba bien, pensé que jamas volvería a verla, ella solo se aferro a mi, duramos un buen rato así mientras intentábamos calmarnos los dos, cuando finalmente nos separamos, quería besarla en los labios, pues se nota que no a pasado por nada fácil este día, pero la seguía queriendo como una amiga, yo amo a Minho y estoy desesperado por volver a verlo y saber que esta bien, lo único que pude hacer fue besarla en el cachete.

-Gracias por salvarme- dije sonriendo.

-Dime que ya eres heterosexual o tan siquiera bisexual- dijo bromeando y sonrojándose.

-Lastimosamente no- dije sonriendo apenado, -bueno tenia que intentarlo- dijo dándome una sonrisa triste, -tenemos que irnos y encontrar a Minho debe seguir por aquí todavía- añadió.

-¿Minho esta bien?- pregunte feliz, -no lo se la ultima vez nos separamos para encontrarte mas rápido juramos que el primero en encontrarte volvería por los demás- dijo Teresa.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder- dije emocionado, pasamos por los cuerpos almacenados en los grandes tubos, todos tenían una calcomania que decía "penitentes", ahí fue cuando entendí, el caníbal no solo era uno, se estaba clonando.

-Tenemos que destruirlo todo- dije deteniéndome rápidamente.

-¿Que?- pregunto Teresa confundida.

-Esos cuerpos, son clones, el caníbal se estaba clonando así mismo- dije señalando los grandes tubos que conservaban los cuerpos.

-¿Como vamos a destruir todo esto?, a menos que sepas como volarlo todo el pedacitos.

-Tal vez si...- dije mirando el arma clavada en el cuerpo del caníbal, si ensartamos eso en la computadora tal vez cree un corto circuito haciendo que la computadora destruya todo.

Me acerque al cuerpo sin vida del caníbal y tome la cuchillo-rama, después acerque a la gran computadora del medio de la habitación, con todas mis fuerzas ensarte el arma en el teclado, provocando que salieran chispas de la computadora.

-Advertencia advertencia, preparando autodestrucción, tiempo limite de 3 minutos para la autodestrucción- una voz grabada comenzó a sonar y las luces se turnaron rojas.

-Ahora si no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Teresa.

Los dos salimos corriendo de la habitación recorriendo y girando por los pasillos para encontrar a Minho, izquierda, derecha, derecha, hasta que chocamos con Brenda.

-Thomas- dijo abrazándome, -Teresa lo lograste encontrar- añadió.

-Sip poder femenino al máximo- dijo Teresa, -¿Están buscando a Minho?- pregunto Brenda.

-Si, ¿lo has visto?- pregunte.

-Me lo acabo de topar esta algo herido, bueno muy herido- dijo Brenda sobándose el brazo.

-Dos minutos para la autodestrucción- vocifero la alarma.

Seguimos a Brenda hasta encontrar a Minho, estaba sentado en un charco de sangre y recargado en la pared, había cuerpos al rededor de el, había tenido una lucha muy dura.

Corrí lo mas rápido arrodillándome con el y lo abrace.

-MINHO- grite preocupado -¿estas bien?, Dios tenemos que sacarte de aquí- dije mas preocupado.

-Thomas- dijo levemente, ve tu, sálvate, creo que es tarde para mi- añadió.

-No Minho no te voy a dejar aquí tenemos que irnos- dije sintiendo tantas ganas de llorar.

-Thomas, estoy muy herido no lo lograre- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Minho no no- no pude terminar la frase porque me beso, no me importo que faltara poco tiempo para que esto volara en pedazos, sentí como todo se iba y solo quedábamos yo y Minho, extrañe tanto estos labios, no quería separarme de el, pero el se separo.

-Se feliz por los dos- dijo en un hilo de voz y acto seguido cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo se soltó.

-¿Minho?- pregunte, -Minho vamos tenemos que irnos- dije asustado, no había respuesta, -MINHO VAMOS NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ- grite histérico, no puede estar pasando la desesperación entro grandemente en mi, había llegado tan lejos, y ahora el simplemente se fue de mi, no no quiero aceptarlo.

-MINHO- grite con fuerzas y las lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

-Thomas tenemos que irnos- dijo Brenda.

-No no me iré sin el- grite histérico.

Brenda y Teresa me tomaron a la fuerza, pelíe y me sacudí lo mas que podía, pero aun así lograron llevarme, yo solo podía ver como dejábamos el cuerpo sin vida de Minho atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si me disculpan desaparece otros 1000 años ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) si les gusto dejen reviews plox :3 los amo a todos lectores y lectoras nos vemos después c:<strong>


End file.
